Once Upon A Hiccup
by Changeforgood
Summary: FROZEN 2 TRAILER IS UP. Your favorite fairytales, but wait...with HTTYD twist! Follow the whole gang in new unknown adventures. They will include Hiccstrid, Stalka and other parings. The picture belongs to it's respective owner.
1. The Little Mermaid

**Hello fellow reader. If have read my stories Saving Him From Myself and Daydreamin' you knew I was going to make this story. So here it is as stated done and posted. These will be series of one-shot fairytale mashups. They will mostly be Hiccstird, but I will try to include Stalka, the Haddock family, the twins, and sometimes the whole gang. Due to it being different stories, they will mostly not be following little events from the movies or TV show. One of the facts I try to stay with is Hiccup being future-chief, and having dragons. If there was no dragons there would be no HTTYD, then this would be a useless story. Most of your favorite fairytales will be used Disney/Barbie/ Etc.,you can request by PM or reviews. Remember these are mash-up stories so they will not be exactly like the original fairytale. **

**The first one is going to be the Little Mermaid, this is set up after HTTYD and before HTTYD 2. Some characters might seem a little OC or a lot depends how you see it.**

**I do not own HTTYD or The Little Mermaid, they belong to their respective owners.**

**The Little Mermaid**

Once upon a time, on a cool summer night a beautiful baby girl was born named Astrid. She was the daughter of the fearless Hofferson family on the Isle of Berk. The baby girl lived peacefully with her parents until one night a witch snuck in her home and put a spell on the girl.

_By almost being eaten by a dragon_

_And having the first taste of love_

_You will be mistaken for a fish_

_You will forget your old life_

_Be captured_

_And live the new one in royalty_

_And the only way to be true self again_

_Is by receiving the taste of true love_

**Actual Time(After Red Death Battle and Day after the Hiccstrid Kiss)**

_Cooo, Cooo._

"Toothless go back to sleep, well fly later" Hiccup said.

_Cooo, Cooo._

"Toothless if you keep doing that we aren't going flying until after the sunsets" Hiccup stated.

Usually that would work but this time it didn't.

_Cooo. Cooo._

"Toothless, fine we'll go right now I don't see why you keep doing this but soon I won't be this nice and we will not go flying" he says as he puts on his prosthetic "Ok let's go"

As they walk out, Toothless begins to run around the front of the house like crazy. "Toothless, I'm coming bud. I'm coming"

Toothless stops running around and lets Hiccup mount him. As they start to go into the clouds Toothless goes extremely fast. "BUD, I KNOW YOU LIKE FAST BUT THIS IS TOO MUUUUCH" Hiccup screams.

Then all of sudden Toothless stops right in front of Astrid's house. "Toothless it's too early to tell Astrid to go flying"

Instead of going back into to sky Toothless knocks on the door with his nose. "Toothless were going to get in trouble."

Hiccup hears screams coming from the house. Girl screams. Astrid Screams. "Come on bud. This will get us in sure trouble but we need to help Astrid" he says as he dismounts Toothless

"Astrid are you okay" He says as he barges in her room.

"HICCUP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT "she screams. With no other word Hiccup gets out not wanting to get beat up by a girl, again.

Back in Astrid's room, her mother is trying control Astrid's nerves about what was happening. "You're going to be alright darling"

"ALRIGHT, MOM I'M GROWING SCALES WHERE MY LEGS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE AND YOU SAY THAT I'M GOING TO BE ALRIGHT"

This continued for about half an hour, and Hiccup had been flying the rest of the time. "Maybe I should go in there bud what do you think"

Toothless shakes his head in a no way. "Your right she's just going to yell at me again, but I wonder what is happening"

"You know something Astrid we're going to take you to Gothi , she'll know what to do" Astrid mother's says.

"BUT MOM WHAT IF THE VILLAGE SEES ME WHAT AM I GOING TO DO MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED" Astrid protests.

"Ok we won't take you to Gothi I'll tell her to come, I'll go get her"

"Ok but don't tell anyone besides Gothi, ok mom"

"Ok sweetheart"

While on the way to Gothi's ,Astrid's mother encounters Hiccup. "Ms. Hofferson is Astrid okay" Hiccup asks.

_She told me not tell anyone _She thinks. "No she's alright, she just wants to be alone" she says a little on the nervous side, and then walks away.

"Bud something is happening to Astrid and their not telling me lets go back to her house and see if we can get some answers. " Hiccup says to Toothless.

The flight was fast but not as fast as in the morning. "Bud stay out here I'll come right back" he tells Toothless.

Once he got into the house he tried to be as silent as possible so Astrid wouldn't notice he was there. There were a few fish scales on the floor and Hiccup picked them up. "Fish scales, that's weird they could be mistaken for dragon scales because of their size. But they feel different."He whispers to himself. He follows the trail of fish scales to Astrid's room. "HICCUP" Astrid screams.

_Caught, dang it _Hiccup thinks. He turns around to see a mermaid Astrid lying on her bed. "Astrid" He says astonished.

"Ok you saw too much, now I have to kill you" she says as she grabs her axe from her bedside table.

"Astrid, it's okay I'll keep it a secret"he says worried. "What happened"

"Hiccup"Astrid says "Thanks for keeping this a secret, but the thing is that I don't know"

"What"

"Well I woke up and I had a tail fin instead of legs"

"So you're a mermaid"

"You could say"

There little talk was ended by the door being open, allowing Gothi and Astrid's mother to come in. "Hiccup" Astrid's mother explains.

"Hey, Ms. Hofferson." he says shyly.

"Didn't I tell you Astrid needed to be alone"

"Mom, you don't have to get him in trouble its okay he's good at keeping secrets, he kept a whole dragon from the village" Astrid says.

"Ok then, but talking about dragons, I saw Toothless waiting for you outside" Astrid's mother tells Hiccup.

With that Hiccup walks out leaving the three women alone. Gothi inspectioned at Astrid, nodding once in while. Then she wrote something on the ground. "She has been cursed and I don't know how to reverse it"

"WHAT" screamed Astrid and her mother.

**Next morning**

"Astrid, I brought some food figured you'd be hungry" her mother said, as she opened the door. "ASTRID" she screamed as she dropped the food on the door.

In Astrid's room there was nobody, just the breeze coming in from the ocean. Ms. Hofferson ran out the house to see where she could find Hiccup to tell him, so he could help look for her.

Once she found him she told him "Hiccup. Astrid gone. Don't Know Where"

"Whoa calm done what happened to Astrid"

"Hiccup she's gone"

"What" he says worried.

He leaves Ms. Hofferson and runs straight to the gang. "You guys Astrid's missing"

"What" they respond

"This morning when Ms. Hofferson went to her room she was nowhere to be seen, we have to help find her"

"Ok" they say

"Okay Fishlegs with me and the rest of you guys are together split" he orders.

They spent all day and night searching with no sign of Astrid. Everyone stopped looking after several days, except Hiccup and Ms. Hofferson who still wish to find her every day.

_**With Astrid**_

_Where am I _she thought. Her whole body was aching and she was in a bag. Everything felt wet. _Wait who am I _She continues to think. Astrid had forgotten who she was, where she was from, and what she was doing in a sack. "Your highness we have found your daughter Princess Ariel, she was in the Barbarian Archipelago. "

"My daughter is back! Bring the festivities. My daughter is back after all these years"

_Hmm I'm a princess well that's good right. Princess Ariel._ She figured in her head.

"Where should we leave her Your Highness?"

"Take her to her room it has a crib right know but I'm sure they'll make her a new bed right away. My daughter is back"

_A few months past leading Astrid to believe she was the lost princess and Hiccup to believe he had lost the love of his life._

**Present(Gift of a NightFury)**

"Bud, well get it later" she hears a voice say from above.

"A helmet" Astrid exclaims "This will sure be new for my collection. It's big enough to be a breast plate how funny, isn't Scauldy." Scauldy was Astrid's new dragon that was a Scauldren.

"Ariel, I think we should go back you far away from your palace we wouldn't want you to get lost again would we, and also humans are very dangerous we wouldn't want you to get hurt" he explains.

"But Scauldy it's just so different up there where the people live, they are just I don't know.

_K Look at this stuff_

_K Isn't it neat?_

_K Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_K Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_K The girl who has ev'rything?_

_K Look at this trove_

_K Treasures untold_

_K How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_K Lookin' around here you'd think_

_K Sure_

_K She's got everything_

_K I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_K I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_K You want thingamabobs?_

_K I got twenty_

_K But who cares?_

_K No big deal_

_K I want more_

_K I wanna be where the people are_

_K I wanna see_

_K Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_K Walkin' around on those_

_K Whad'ya call 'em?_

_K Oh - feet_

_K Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_K Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_K Strollin' along down a_

_K What's that word again?_

_K Street_

_K Up where they walk_

_K Up where they run_

_K Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_K Wanderin' free_

_K Wish I could be_

_K Part of that world_

_K What would I give_

_K If I could live_

_K Outta these waters?_

_K What would I pay_

_K To spend a day_

_K Warm on the sand?_

_K Betcha on land_

_K They understand_

_K Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_K Bright young women_

_K Sick o' swimmin'_

_K Ready to stand_

_K And I'm ready to know what the people know_

_K Ask 'em my questions_

_K And get some answers_

_K What's a fire and why does it_

_K What's the word? Burn?_

_K When's it my turn?_

_K Wouldn't I love_

_K Love to explore that shore up above?_

_K Out of the sea_

_K Wish I could be_

_K Part of that world"_

**Few Days After**

"Where has this helmet been, hu Scaldy"Astrid asks.

"Well they have been with humans" he answers.

"Come on let's go exploring"

"But Astrid there's a meeting later"

"So well be back by then it's just a little swimming, come on"

"Ok then"

On their swim they didn't see any new things but they see something like nothing before on the shore. A Nightfury.

"Well hello there"Astrid says.

"Hu" the Nightfury answers.

"Hi I'm Ariel and this is my dragon Scauldy"

"Your name is Ariel"

"Yes"

"You can understand me"

"Well I think so since were talking"

"Well my rider calls me Toothless, You seem familiar, have I seen you before"

"Umm maybe but I probably don't remember, since I don't remebr anything from the last few months"

"Yeah you look like my riders old mate, her name was Astrid but one day she was gone and we haven't found her since"

"Oh that's a bummer, so what bring you to these shores"

"Well my rider lost his Viking helmet a few days ago and I can't seem to find it I've been looking for it for days"

"Is this Viking helmet, almost the size of half a breastplate?"

"Well you could say"

"Well what if I tell you I know where it is"

"What"

"Yeah the other day I found it in the ocean when somebody dropped, I'll go get right right know, just follow me"

"Really, that would be amazing, well I can't breathe underwater but I can follow you through the sky"

"Ok, come on let's go"

"Well Ariel you should hurry up the meeting starts soon" Scauldy reminded Ariel

"It's okay Scauldy we'll get there on time"

"Ok"

They swam and flew to the Astrid's hiding place and got the helmet. She swam up to the end of the ocean and handed it to Toothless. "Here you go Toothless, hopefully I can see you again someday"

"Hopefully, bye Ariel"

That afternoon, Hiccup had been very sad because Astrid wasn't with him or anyone on the isle. He still had hope he would find her and kiss her. At least when Toothless gave him his helmet back he was a little happier, but it wasn't the same without Astrid.

_**Three Months Before HTTYD 2**_

Hiccup had been trying out his flight suit several times that week, but no one knew what was going to happen to him today. "Come on bud one more time" Hiccup insisted.

"Ok here I go"

"THIS AMAZING" he screamed.

"See bud, I told you there was nothing to worry about, wait Toothless" he started to worry because the left wing was unraveling.

"TOOTHLESS" he screamed.

But as fast as Toothless could fly, wasn't as fast as Hiccup was falling. _SPLOSH._

Astrid had been swimming nearby with Scauldy when she heard something hit against the water. "Scauldy did you hear that" asked Astrid

"Yes Ariel" Scauldy responded.

"Come on let's go find out what it is"

"Coming Ariel"

Once Hiccup had hit the water Toothless couldn't figure out where he was. Then he saw something swimming nearby, a mermaid and a Scouldren. Then he remembered that mermaid he had met five years ago. _What was her name _he thought _Oh right Ariel. _

"ARIEL" he screamed.

Ariel heard her name from a above and lifted her head out of the water. She saw a black dragon a Nightfury. She remembered she had met a nightfury years before too. "Toothless" she asked.

Right before he could answer he splashed into the water. "TOOTHLESS"

She swam toward him and saw he was pointing to a man floating in the water a few feet away from him. "Ok Scauldy you help Toothless I'll go help the man"

Astrid swam towards the Hiccup and took him to the nearest shore. Scaludy and Toothless were not too far behind. When she left him on the sandy ground, he started to cough up water. He looked at his surroundings and saw Toothless, a Scauldren, and Astrid? Was he seeing things. "Astrid" he asked.

"I'm sorry my name is Ariel, what's your" Astrid asked.

He looked at her. She looked just like Astrid those blue enchanting eyes that he longed to see. That beautiful blond hair. He didn't think anything and just kissed her. The kiss that he longed to give her. The kiss that was kept for her. The kiss that stopped him from marrying or dating anyone else. "You are Astrid"

She looked at him confused. She didn't think anything for a while. Then all her memories started to come back. Berk. Her family. Dragon Training. Hiccup. Her Hiccup. The love of her life. How could she have forgotten. Then she remembered the day before she was kidnapped. The curse. "Astrid are you okay" he asked.

Instead of responding she kissed him back. "I am when you are with me"

Her tailfin started to glow. "Astrid your feet are coming back." Hiccup said astonished.

There was her fur boats and her signsture spike skirt. "Hiccup, I missed you" she said as she kissed him again.

"I missed you too Milady"

They continued to look at each other in her eyes, for what felt like forever. Until, Toothless budged in. "Toothless you were right I was Astrid" she exclaimed

"What" Hiccup asked confused.

"A couple of years ago he was looking for your helmet and I found it and gave to him. He thought I was Astrid and he was right"

"You could understand animals when you were a mermaid" he asked.

"Yeah isn't that cool" she responded

"Astrid we should probably get back to Berk your mother must be ecstatic to see you"

"Ok Hiccup well go right know let me just tell Scauldy something"

"Who's Scauldy" he asked

"Oh my dragon for when I was Ariel" she responded as she walked to Scauldy "Scauldy I want you to go tell Your Highness that thanks for everything but tell him to keep looking for Ariel she must be around somewhere"

"Okay, bye Ari-Astrid" he responded as he went back to the ocean, but he knew it was useless responding because she could no longer understand him.

"Come on, Astrid lets go" Hiccup said.

Once they got back to Berk, there was a big celebration for the return of Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup soon got married after the Drago attack. Hiccup was made for chief, and they had many children. But most importantly, they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Phew. That was long. But I think it's a good start for the series of one-shots. I don't own 'Part of Your World' it belongs to Disney. What did you guys think? Remember if you want any request PM or review. Review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**


	2. The Nutcracker

**Hello, my fellow readers. Before I start to write the story I would like to thank Ace Spirtwell, for the first review and the idea for this story. To lay the story down, Hiccup and Astrid have only met once when they were 7, but since then they have stayed in touch. This is a Hiccstird fanfic. Astrid lives in another isle, which is the one Camicazi comes from in the book. Such as in the book there has been no war with dragons, but Toothless is still movie Toothless. Heather from the TV Series also appears in this story, she's Astrid's enemie you would say. For the story I have brought both Barbie and the original story ideas. The Nutcracker belongs to their respectful owners. I think that's that, so let's get on with the story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Nutcracker**

Once upon a time in the tribe of the Bog-Burglars, there lived a young woman named Astrid. When she was a baby she was left at the door steps of the village orphanage. Since then she has lived with the other two girls in the orphanage: Ruffnut, her room buddy, and Heather, the most hateful woman of the planet.

Astrid was a very lonely person; she wasn't really fond of the girls and preferred to be outside the orphanage than helping in the kitchen. They would call her crazy because she would always write letters to a young man, the heir of Berk to exact, who everyone thought was just Astrid writing letters to herself. But, she wasn't, when she was seven she had met that boy, who now man, and since then they had been mailing letters to each other through Trader Johann.

**Present**

"Trader Johann's here, Astrid he's got a packet for you from you" teased Heather.

"Yeah you must wonder what's inside" added Ruffnut.

Astrid was too excited to even think about those comments, so she just ran to Trader Johann's ship. "Johann you have something for me" asked Astrid.

"Astrid, how great to see you, and yes Hiccup sent me this packet for you he said to be careful with it because it's very fragile" Johann explained.

"Thanks Johann, see you next week and here give this letter to Hiccup" she said as she handed him the letter.

"Will do" Johann responded.

She walked through the village, to the orphanage and went into her room. "What did Hiccup send me" she whispered to herself as she opened the letter.

_To my dearest Astrid,_

_Happy Snoggletog! I have made you a gift which Is inside the box. People around the village have said that it contains the heart of an heir. How ridiculous. Be careful though with it because it is very fragile. Hope you like it, Milady._

_Love Hiccup_

Astrid opened the box to find a beautiful nutcracker of a man riding a dragon. "How beautiful"

"What are you looking at girl" asked Ruffnut as she walked in "Oh from this _Hiccup_ guy right"

"Yes, don't you think it's beautiful?"

"Well it's okay for your handy work"

"But I didn't make it"

"Of course you did who would ever make you anything your fat and ugly, you can't even make a decent drink who would ever want you" said Astrid as she walked through the door "You know something, this can just go to the trash"

She threw the nutcracker on the ground and Astrid said "Hey it's fragile"

Astrid picked up the now broken Nutcracker and said "Look what you did the man's left leg fell of the the dragon's left tail fell off"

"So it's not like it was important, come on Ruffnut let's go to my room and let this girl mope, alone like she always is" Heather said.

As they walked out, Astrid tried to put the nutcracker back in place but it would not budge in. "Ugg, Hiccup's hard work is ruined"

She picked up the nutcracker and walked to the woods where she could peacefully try to admire this marvelous work of art. "Look at it, it's beautiful, how long could he have worked on it"

She stayed there all evening until she fell asleep on the grass.

"Astrid, wake up, Astrid" said a man.

"Huu" Astrid said as she opened her eyes.

"You don't want to get shot do you, come on"

"Oh ok this must be a dream"

"No Astrid this isn't a dream"

"Who are you anyways"

"I am your nutcracker"

"What"

"I am the nutcracker that Hiccup made for you, you must come with me because Drago is coming"

"Hu, who's Drago"

"No time to explain" the Nutcracker said as he pulled Astrid on to the dragon "Toothless up"

The dragon went up into the sky. "Hold on tight" the Nutcracker said.

Astrid held on to the Nutcracker with her dear life. "What is this, Ahhhhh" She screamed

"This is Toothless, I think were far away bud you can slow down" he told Toothless

Toothless slowed down and landed on a hidden area of the forest. "Well stay here while we have a plan"the Nutcracker stated.

"What is up with this war and plan what happened"Astrid asked

"Well the war is with Drago and his dragon army, we have to stop him and do you remember when Hiccup wrote in your letter that the nutcracker had the heart of an heir"

"Yes"

"Well I'm the heir of the tribe Drago is trying to conquer"

"Well what tribe is it"

"That's the problem I don't know"

"Oh great"

"Yeah I'll call my back up they must be here somewhere, SNOUTLOUT, FISHLEGS, TUFFNUT"

"Stop screaming were right here nut" Snoutlout said as he came out of the woods into the clearing they were in.

"Do you know where Drago's attacking, Fishlegs"Nutcracker asked a man behind a tree

"Well, all I know that its west from here, once we see an Alpha dragon it must be there" Fishlegs answered as he also walked into the clearing.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUY'S I DON'T SEE YOU ANYWHERE" screamed a voice in the woods.

"Tuffnut, walk straight until you reach the light" the nutcracker ordered.

"Oh there you are" said Tuffnut "Hey who's the lady"

All the guys had totally forgotten about the blonde girl who was standing next to them. "Oh, everyone this is Astrid, she's the one who found me and helped me bring myself back to life, with her charm of course"

Astrid hadn't noticed the Dragon charm she had on the necklace she was wearing. Then Astrid looked at the Nutcracker he was different he had a metal leg! How she had taken such good care of it, but then she remembered of Heather how she dropped and broke the leg. "You okay Astrid" the nutcracker asked "Yeah I see your staring at my leg so just for the record it was Heather who broke it but while you were asleep I fixed it and also Toothless'"

"Oh okay, but wait where are we and how am I going to get home"

"Well we are on Dragon Island right now, and hopefully if we find the Dragon Mistress, she will be able to use the magic in your necklaces to take you back to where ever you're from"

"Oh and the necklaces where is it from, I don't remember having a necklaces before I woke up"

"That only means that the Dragon Mistress, wants to see you" Fishlegs responded.

"What" they all asked.

"I've only seen it once but once you are a given a dragon necklace it will guide you the way the Dragon Mistress, the only disadvantage is that Drago can also sense the necklace"

"So we must protect you Astrid" the nutcracker stated

"Ok" Astrid responded.

"Ok, everyone we must look for that island and stop Drago, we will infiltrate the dealers and find the supply"

"WHAT" they all asked

"Opps wrong plan, we will hide and attack, but most importantly protect Astrid because she is the only one who can lead us to the Dragon Mistress"

"Why is it so important to go to the Dragon Mistress" Snoutlout asked

"We have to find her to take Astrid home and to get my real life back, we should also get going right now, and"

"Ok ok, nutcracker boy, we can go now"

They flew was what it felt for eternity until they saw a ginourmous dragon outside of an island."This must be it" Hiccup announced "Where are we Fishlegs"

"We are in the villiage of Berk" Fishlegs responded.

"Okay, we'll land in that cove" the Nutcracker said as he pointed to a cove.

Once they landed they planned to attack in the morning and they all went to sleep.

Astrid couldn't fall asleep, so she just thought about where she was _Berk, Berk,Berk, Hiccup is the heir of Berk, which means if Drago is attacking the Nutcracker's village it must mean that the Nutcracker is._

"Hey Hiccup" she asked Hiccup trying to wake him from his slumber.

"Who's Hiccup" Hiccup asked

"You are"

"How"

"You know Drago is attacking your village, right"

"Yes"

"Well you are the heir of the village, right"

"Yes"

"It just so happens, my love is the heir of Berk"

"What"

"Hiccup, I love you"she said as she kissed Hiccup.

Hiccup started to glow. He stood up looking at himself, no longer being a nutcracker he was he was returned to his human state. He remembered everything how he had been taken hostage and made into a nutcracker along with his dragon. Also Toothless had returned to his own state, too. Although, they were back to their own self he still had lost his leg, also Toothless last his tail fin.

Hiccup thought to himself _How could she do that. Only the Dragon Mistress would do that. Wait the Dragon Mistress is the only woman who could have a necklace, she doesn't give it to everyone. She only has one. Astrid is the Dragon Mistress._

"Why did you never tell me you were the Dragon Mistress" he asked Astrid.

"What do you mean"

"Astrid you are the Dragon Mistress, only the Dragon Mistress could break the spell"

"Really"

"Yes, now with the Dragon Mistress, Drago has no chance we should attack now"

"Well I don't know how to do this fight thing how am I going to do this"

"Astrid your power comes from your charm do whatever you thinks is right the charm will do it, let me wake up everyone"

With the talk of revelation ending, Hiccup walked up to all the vikings. They were astonished to see him as a human but soon were explained everything. They went to the village square and attacked Drago's army with the magic and ability they had. Drago was soon defeated and Hiccup now pronounced Chief. A ball was made for celebration, Hiccup walked up to his lady and said "I'm glad you now can stay with me, because Astrid I love you."

"Hiccup, I love you too."

The announcer spoke "Due to this also being a celebration of the Dragon Mistress being brought to Berk we will ask for a dance of the Mistress and Chief"

"Milady" Hiccup said to Astrid as he held his hand out.

"Thought you'd never ask" Astrid said as she reached Hiccup's hand.

They danced all night, and one would never forget the magical couple who found the peace of Berk. Things had been peaceful the couple of days, until Drago appeared once again. But instead of trying to take over Berk, he was just trying to take the magical necklace. Astrid had been outside the village trying out her new axe Hiccup had made her. "She will never suspect a thing" He snuck up on Astrid and pulled her necklace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Astrid opened her eyes to see she was back in her own tribe, still lying in the grass. She heard a big commotion behind her of young women running towards the docks, she wondered what it was. "I heard that he can ride a dragon, yeah he's handsome I say him flying the other day, how he's never been here" Astrid heard the few comments of the young women.

"Quiet" she heard a manly voice say "I am here to see a beautiful young lady named Astrid"

_Wait a minute did he just say Astrid_ she thought. She heard a lot of boos through eh crowed and tried to walk through but they wouldn't let her reach him.

"As you women seem not to know where she is, I rather look for her myself" he answered.

He walked through all the women, trying not to be rude thorough the walk. He was pushed and shoved until he slipped and dropped a girl down. "Oh I'm so sorry I was looking for" he said as he looked up and saw Astrid "Astrid"

"Hiccup, you're here, your actually here, what brings you here"

"Well first of all you didn't say goodbye yesterday, and I just wanted to return this to you and say if you would marry me, because I can no longer live without you, Dragon Mistress" he said as he took out a book containing her necklace and a rose gold ring with a diamond on it.

"YES, YES, YES" Astrid screamed as Hiccup put on her necklace and ring, which after he did that she kissed him.

Once they reached Toothless again she left the village that of her crazy, to live happily ever after.

**THE END**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Two done in two days whoho. So thanks to Ace Spirtwell for the idea. I think Astrid was pretty OC in this story, but oh well. If you don't know who Dragon is he's the villain in HTTYD 2. So while I was wrinting this story aI watched like ten HTTYD 2 commercials, yeah. PM or Review for any suggestion on what fairytale I should do next. **

**Review, fav, aand follow. GOD BLESS YOU. :)**


	3. Frozen

**Hello, I 'm back. Okay I was going to do Frozen later, but I just watched Frozen again and I couldn't resist. For this fairytale there will be SPOILERS for HTTYD 2. Surprisingly I didn't have to change anything in the story line at all, well for now until they do HTTYD 3. Dagur will also be in this story; if you don't know who he is, he is from the TV series. Frozen is nothing without it's songs(which is the one reason why I like the movie), so there are songs but I did change the lyrics to go with the theme. You can't have Hiccup say 'And it looks like I'm the queen' right, he's a guy and because there is no kings in the story there are just chiefs. Frozen, Frozen songs, and HTTYD belong to their respective owners. Ok you now enough to the read the story and not get confused, hopefully.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**FROZEN**

Once upon a time, in the isle of Berk a war had just ended. A lot was lost while a lot was gained, mostly for the new chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. That day was the worst in his life as if someone could say, he not only lost his father, Stoick the Vast, but also he's signified childhood of exploring; now having to be tied up as chief. An upside of the story was that he had found his long lost mother, Valka, and a new secret of his own.

It had all started during the war, when the Drago's Bewilderbeast struck both Toothless and himself with ice. Toothless had been strong enough once his ice powers kicked in with the ice blast, but Hiccup's ice powers were soon to be discovered.

A few days after the war when things finally seemed normal, well mostly, since Hiccup was still moping about his father. He and Toothless finally had some rest, so they went into Hiccup's room. "Bud, it was just so simple just a couple of days, you and me were soaring through the skies together, but now you fly on your own to your Alpha duties and I 'm here landlocked in Berk" he says to Toothless.

Since Toothless became Alpha he had needed to get his flying back, since Hiccup won't always be there to go with because of his was doing his chiefly duties. They had solved this by repairing the old automatic tail Hiccup had made Toothless five years ago. "You know something bud I wish I could just go and explore again like we used to, now it's just so irritating I can't doing anything I used to do" he said as he stomped his right foot on the ground.

Toothless looked at the ground and saw ice forming under Hiccup's foot, he tried to warn Hiccup not to step with his left on the ice but he didn't listen. _CoooCooo_

"Toothless, Is everyrthing alrighhhhht" he said as he slipped on the ice "What the, ice"

Toothless came near to his rider smelling fear in him, "Toothless what just happened" Hiccup asked.

Toothless inspected the ice and Hiccup's real foot. _It can't be he also got powers from the ice block like I did _Toothless thought.

"Ok that was weird" he said as he got up getting support from the table beside him.

Hiccup turned to see the table and saw ice forming on it. He didn't know what was happening, was the ice coming from him. He looked at the ground and saw the whole floor covered in ice, and a sliding Toothless trying to reach him. He looked at everything and fainted.

Hiccup opened his eyes a few minutes later and saw he was still laying on the cold, icy floor. Toothless was next to him cooing. "Bud, do you know how I can do this, it's clearly freaking me out" he said.

_KNOCK,KNOCK_

"Hiccup"

_OH my gosh Astrid _Hiccup thought

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hiccup I'm coming in" she said as she opened the door.

"Astrid, no" Hiccup screamed as he through an icy blast to Astrid's head. Astrid immediately fell on the icy floor.

"Astrid" Hiccup said as he ran toward Astrid. "Her head is freezing cold, bud"

Toothless inspectioned Astrid, he had only seen this once when he was a little dragon. _The Alpha back then had taken him to the Great Dragons _Toothless thought _Maybe I should take her too._

Toothless started tugging on Hiccup's shirt. "Bud, do you know who can help"

Toothless motioned out the window. "Someone outside, okay lead the way" Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless, with Astrid in his hands trying not to freeze her more.

Toothless flew over the island and found The Great Dragon on Raven's Point. "He can help bud" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded as Hiccup and Astrid dismounted him and walked to toward The Great Dragon. This dragon was not like every other Dragon, he looked different, he was presumably small and with very few teeth. He was nothing like a Great Dragon at all, but Hiccup trust Toothless so Hiccup laid Astrid on the grass and let The Great Dragon see her.

**(This will be a dragon talk, so Hiccup won't understand)**

"What brings you here, Alpha" The Great Dragon asked.

"Well, my rider's mate here" he said as he motioned to Astrid "Was shot with an icy blast by my rider, it was an accident though, today was his first Day with his powers"

"Oh I see" he answered as he inspectioned Astrid and put his paw on his forehead "your rider's mate will be fine, just that she will not remember he has powers, and you shouldn't let her know, just remember your rider love thaws a frozen heart"

"Thank you Great, I will make my rider not close to many people just enough so he can do his chiefing duties, I will keep him as far away of her as she lets me, even though it may hurt her"

"You should inform your rider" Great answered as he motioned to Hiccup.

"So bud, will she be okay" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded and motioned Hiccup back to the village. "Okay, let's go and thank you" Hiccup said to the Great.

When they flew back they made no attention come to them, because they would ask why Astrid was unconscious. Once they reached Astrid's house, he laid Astrid on her bed. Hiccup left because he did not want to see Astrid get all mad at him for freezing her so he walked back home. "Bud, how am I going to explain this to her" Hiccup asked as he walked into his house.

When they entered the house he saw Stoick's chair, Hiccup was breaking inside and Toothless saw it. Ice was forming under Hiccup and was growing fast. Hiccup was just standing there frozen, so Toothless nudged his leg and motioned to the floor. "Oh-more ice, how is this happening, bud could you melt it" Hiccup asked.

Toothless fired all the ice, which soon melted. _The Great was right Hiccup's powers are dangerous, he could've slipped or worse the Dragon Lady could or what did he call her oh yeah mom _Toothless thought.

Hiccup and Toothless walked up to Hiccup's room to see it still frozen, so again Toothless defrosted it. "Bud, I don't know what I'm going to do, when Astrid wakes up she's going to kill me, what if I freeze someone else I don't know what I would do" Hiccup said as he laid on his bed.

Toothless saw that his bed was also gaining an icy frost .Hiccup wasfeeling something cold under him and saw Ice, _Not again _he thought. "Okay I have to know how am I doing this" Hiccup insisted "I suggest you go outside Toothless or you might get blasted, so please go outside I don't want to hurt you and don't let anyone in and if you see any ice form outside defrost it please"

Toothless knew Hiccup was worried for him so he did as he was told. Toothless waited outside for hours, seeing some ice become on the door, he defrosted it. "Hiccup, I'm home I just can't tell you what those little monster can do to a person" Valka announced as she walked in "Hiccup"

She looked around the living room and kitchen and saw no one, so she went upstairs. "Hiccup you in your room, son" She said as she walked up the stairs.

She saw Toothless in front of Hiccup's door. "Hey there Toothless, is Hiccup in his room"

Toothless nodded but didn't let her near the door. "Toothless let me knock, oh well you dragon HICCUP ARE YOU INSIDE" she screamed.

Inside Hiccup's room, Hiccup had been practicing for hours to control the ice, but couldn't. He had gone through a whole 'dad wouldn't be proud of' problem and froze his room. Then he had to do something to control himself so he found some old gloves and made a phrase for himself so he would control it 'Conceal ,don't feel '. Then he heard a scream of his name from his mom outside, so he opened the door, only his head peeking out and said "Hey mom"

"Son, why is Toothless not letting me in your room?"

"Oh you know Toothless he's just so protective" he said as he taped the dragons head.

"Can I come in then"

"Ahh, you know something I'll go out there, umm wait for me down stairs I'll go right now"

"Ohhhhkayyyy" she responded as she went down stairs.

Hiccup was up to something and she was going to find out.

Upstairs Hiccup put on his gloves and went outside to see his mom. "Ok bud while I'm with my mom can you defrost my room" he said as he pointed to his room.

Toothless nodded not expecting to see every single thing Hiccup owned either frozen or destroyed by ice. Toothless knew he had to take care of Hiccup, not letting anyone get to much on his nerves.

"So what have you been up to, son" Valka asked

"Oh nothing just flying" he answered as he sat down in his chair.

Valka looked at Hiccup head to toe. He looked so much like his father, but something seemed to be different in him today. He was wearing gloves. "So what's up with gloves Hiccup"

"Ummmm, you know mom it can get pretty chilly in the breeze especially in Berk"

Oh, her Hiccup so clever, but being his mother she must be cleaver. "But Hiccup, you're not flying take them off"

"NO, mom, oh I'm sorry just I don't wish to take them off" he screamed.

Hiccup screamed at her. Hiccup hadn't screamed at her since she first met him, when he was screaming to go back and get Toothless. He did apologize but she just had to control her emotions. "Well, okay I'll be right back I forgot something from the arena" she responded confused as she walked out to go somewhere.

"Oh great, I made my mom sad" he said as he looked down at the floor starting to get an icy sheet.

"TOOTHLESS" he screamed.

Toothless came down trotting through the stair and looked at Hiccup who was pointing to the floor. _Oh great more ice I need to help him _Toothless thought. Toothless defrosted the ice under it, just in time because Astrid came in. "Hiccup how could you do this" she demanded to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to…"

"Hurt your mother like that, you just got her back do you want her to leave again"

"So you're mad because of that"

"Yes, if you treat your mother like that how would you treat me"

"Astrid it was just a big misunderstanding, she said to take off my gloves but I didn't want to so by accident I screamed at her not wanting to take off my gloves, but I apologized"

"Oh thank goodness I thought you did your mother something"

"So you're not mad because of anything else"

"No"

"So you're not mad about what I did this morning"

"What did you did this morning, I didn't even see you this morning , I was helping you mother with new riders"

_She doesn't remember _Hiccup thought _How? _Toothless saw Hiccup's face of realization and shook his head into a no to him, making him understand not to tell her.

"Well Astrid so if that's all you needed to talk about today, bye" Hiccup answered as he pushed her out the door.

"But Hiccup I just wanted to"

"Ok love yah, bye" He answered as he shut the door in her face.

That day was the last day everyone saw Hiccup as he used to be. The next few months he was changed from the Brave Hiccup to the Shy Hiccup. No one knew about his powers except Toothless who guard his room for any one coming in. He did have to go out and chief but he tried to remain alone while doing it. Keeping everyone out turned Hiccup crazy but he knew it was the best. Astrid and Valka took it out the worst because the man they both loved, their own respective ways, but he was blocking them out. Astrid had tried going to Hiccup through the few months but he wouldn't listen.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hiccup" asked Astrid.

_Do you want go exploring?_

_Come on lets go and fly_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away-_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!-_

_Do you want go exploring?_

_It doesn't have to be near._

"I'm busy, Astrid" Hiccup responded.  
_Okay Bye_

Astrid had no one to talk to, so she preferred to spend the time with Hiccup's mother and when she was busy even the gang. She did love those guys but they were to not-Hiccupy, so she just waited outside Hiccups door expecting when he would come out. He would come out to do his chiefly duties, but preferred not to be bothered by anyone. Hiccup totally regretted talking Astrid out of his life, but he had to keep her safe. His mother would see him more than Astrid, but they wouldn't talk much due to him coming in saying hi and going to his room or leaving saying bye and going outside. Toothless did as much possible to keep people out, but sometimes outside it would be released so he would always be behind his rider so people wouldn't find out.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Do you want go exploring?_

_Or ride our dragons around the village_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_Snoutlout and the twins_

_(Hang in there,Tuff!)_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these halls,_

_Just watching your mother knit by_

Astrid just sat outside his door somedays just to tell him how things were going but he never responded. Hiccup had grown even more terrified by his powers not even letting Toothless see him at tall. He stayed in is room more and more, the village suspected he was still moping because of his father so they didn't mind. Valka had taken this the worst way, thinking it might have been because of how she wasn't with him all those years, and now not even having Stoick, Hiccup was all she had.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hiccup" said Valka.

_Please, I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to go exploring?_

Hiccup could hear his mother on the other side of the door, it hurt him so much to make his mother pass this. But it had to be done, if he was out there with her he could hurt her even more, maybe even death. The Astrid incident couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it.

**3 Months Later**

Berk had stayed as gloomy as the day Hiccup had discovered his powers. No races were being conducted, no one was actually outside. They were all inside preparing for the chief to finally be seen. He had to come out today; the Beserker Tribe was coming to sign the treaty. Hiccup regrets even saying he would sign it in the great hall, he didn't want to be seen, he wanted to keep everyone safe. "Hey lad, the ships are approaching, you should get ready because the Derange is Here" Gobber said out of his door.

"Yeah thanks, Gobber" he coldly responded.

Gobber tried to get Hiccup out of the room, thinking he needed a man talk, but Hiccup wouldn't come out. Toothless had stayed out of the door that year to keep any intruders out, only allowing people to knock and tell, not enter.

"Toothless, you can come in" Hiccup said as he opened the door "What am I going to do what if I freeze the feather"

Toothless just comforted Hiccup in his room, he was mostly the reason why Hiccup stayed sane. "Ok I'm ready" he says as he stands up.

He was wearing his chief cape and his f lying gear. His cape had been made by his mother who had given it to him before the Ice accident. Hiccup's cape was made with some of Toothless scales that had fallen off, he of course had his black gloves that had the sign of a nightfury on the wrists. He walked out the door, Toothless not too behind, down the steps and saw his mother and said "Hey, mom"

"Son"she said.

He walked out the door toward the docks, oh how he regretted this day. Once he got down the docks, Dagur had just gotten off the ships, following him was a women, three boys and small girl. "Oh, Hiccup my great buddy" Dagur announced.

Dagur had given up getting Toothless a couple of years ago, so the treaty was put back in place. "Dagur" he replied.

"So where should we begin, first we'll have the tour and then we eat at the great hall, and we sign the treaty at the end, how does that sound fellow"

"Great, Dagur it should be great, but first wouldn't you be kind enough to introduce your family to me"

"Yes of course totally forgot" he replied motioning to his family "My wife Bertha and my three sons David, Daniel, Dagur Jr."

"And whose the girl?"

"Oh, her" he replied coldly "This is Diane"

"Oh, well welcome to Berk"

Hiccup and Dagur spent the whole day together, much to Hiccup's liking. Dagur had also stopped fighting Dragons and well trained them for war, mostly. Then the treaty time had begun, but before it Dagur had a talk with Hiccup at the end of the Great Hall. Everyone was at the great hall, Gobber, Astrid, Valka, and the rest of the gang were there, but for some reason no one went up to Hiccup to talk to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about your father" he said

"Oh it's okay" he responded while saying in his mind _Conceal, Don't Fell_

"But seriously, your own dragon killing your father own father, now that's extreme" he said pointing to Toothless "and forgiving him, well"

"It wasn't his fault Dagur for your information, he was under mind control of Drago's Alpha" Hiccup responded angrily, trying to conceal his feelings was getting ruff.

"Well ok, if you put it that way, but how come you've been locked up since then" Dragon said very loudly, making everyone turn to them.

"How do you know that"

"Well you know, rumors they spread quickly"

"Well, I haven't felt good since then"

"Oh really then why have you been wearing gloves since then, you didn't wear them before"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it let's just get this treaty signed" hiccup said as he approached the table in which the treaty had been set.

Before Hiccup got there Dagur had reached his glove and took it off. "I won't sign that unless you tell me why"

"Dagur give me my glove back"

"Why" he said lifting it up in the air.

"Okay, that's enough" said Gobber.

"Oh shush it oldie, I just want to know why Hiccup is wearing gloves, it's not the hard to answer" Daugur said "I bet your father wouldn't be proud of you if he saw you doing what you are doing now, wailing over a little glove"

Hiccup had almost reached the wall on the other side of the Hall, when he heard that. He lifted his hand, which had no glove, and screamed "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY FATHER".

Hiccup looked at what he had just done icicles were being created on the ground. "Hiccup" murmured everyone there except Dagur who astonished said "Did anyone know about this"

Hiccup ran out the great hall with Toothless following behind. "So how was the treaty, chief" he heard a man say.

"You okay chief" said another.

Hiccup looked around he didn't know what to do; he walked backwards until he hit a wall which froze immediately. He looked at the people around him and saw all there astonished faces. "Hiccup, come back here" Daugur screamed.

Hiccup lifted his hands which shot at an icy blast, which fortunately didn't kill Dagur. He mounted Toothless and screamed "GO"

In, the Great Hall, conversation between the gang was confusing. "What did we just witness" said Tuffnut.

"Is that why Hiccup shut himself out" asked Snoutlout

"How did he get those powers" Fichlegs onfusedly said

"Oh my poor son" Valka said

"Could he do that" questioned Eret

"What the heck happened to the lad" Gobber announced

"Anyone here care where he went" asked Astrid.

Everyone turned to Astrid who was standing on a table. "What do you mean Astrid" asked Valka

"When I went outside after Hiccup, I just saw a passed out Dagur on an icy floor and a Hiccup flying away with Toothless" she responded

"WHAT" they all questioned.

"Hiccup ran away" she answered.

_**With Hiccup**_

"Toothless what am I going to do" he asked his dragon as he raised his hand in to the air.

Inside Hiccup's head was going through what had just happened. He saw the voice of those terrorized villagers and of his own friends. He couldn't go back, he could harm them.

"Goodbye, Toothless" he said as he went to the thin air. Toothless didn't immediately get what he was saying until, he saw his best friend going into the dark clouds. Toothless flew through the clouds, but couldn't find Hiccup, he decided of he couldn't find him on his own he should go for help. With that plan Toothless flew back to Berk.

Hiccup went into the clouds and opened his wings and said "Where am I going to go"

He looked around he only saw water, his elevation was getting smaller and he noticed. "What am I going to do"

He looked around and was about to reach the water when he stepped on it and I became ice. Hiccup was astonished at what he could do and started running. He ran for like what felt miles, until he reached a mountain.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the chief_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boyl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

He took off the glove that he had left. He looked at his hands which were completely white, with no gloves on them. He took of his cape and left it on the snow. He started to climb the mountain.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

He got to the top of the mountain and looked around. He had nowhere to stay, so he build a small house for himself. It was small to his liking, but was actually as big as a castle.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_**Back at Berk**_

Astrid and the gang had been trying to figure out where Hiccup could've gone, until Toothless came budging in through the front door. "Toothless" they all said.

They went over to Toothless who was quite frantic at the moment. "Toothless, where's Hiccup" Astrid asked the reptile.

Toothless turned around and pointed out the door. "He's outside"

He nodded. They all looked outside but they saw no Hiccup. "Didn't you say he was outside, Toothless" Snoutlout questioned.

Toothless pointed even farther away. "Oh, so he's out somewhere, but you don't know" Valka clarified "Oh my poor boy, he must be terrified"

Dagur walked in and screamed "YOUR CHIEF IS A MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM RULE THIS PLACE"

"I'm sorry sir but my son is not a monster" Valka stated.

"And who are you to him, anyways"

"I'm his mother"

"No you not his mother got taken by dragons twenty years ago, everyone knows that"

"Well I see that you only hear rumors about Hiccup because everyone knows I'm back"

"Oh okay well your son is a danger to all"

"No he's not and I'll show you Astrid and I will personally go look for him"

"Wait what" asked Astrid

"We are going to go look for him" Valka clarified

"Oh ok" Astrid joined.

"How do you know where he even is" Dagur questioned

"We have Toothless he was the last one who saw him so he might have an idea where he is" Valka said as she motioned to Toothless.

"Come on Astrid" she said as she an Astrid mounted Toothless,"We'll bring Hiccup and he will show that he is not a monster"

"I leave Gobber in charge until we get back" Valka stated.

They opened the door to look outside to see it snowing and hailing. It snowed much at Berk, but to snow and hail that was new. The Ocean was also completely frozen, everyone wondered what had happended. "It's Hiccup" Astrid said.

"So where do we go, Toothless" Valka said.

Toothless took off, going at high speeds to reach the place where he had been. He stopped at the last place he saw Hiccup. "Toothless, there is no land here" Astrid questioned "It's not like he could go, oh my gosh he's flying suit"

"He can be anywhere right now, especially if the ocean is frozen" Valka said.

"I say let's see where's the nearest island" Astrid commanded.

They flew for hours, looking at every island on their way, but they didn't find Hiccup. Finally they reached an Island that only had a mountain on it, they flew around it. Then they saw it, a beautiful ice castle, it was in the shape of the Great Hall but bigger. "Did he make that" Astrid questioned

"Let's find out" Valka answered.

Toothless landed right outside the castle, Astrid and Valka dismounted him. Toothless sniffed the outside of the castle and nodded. "He's here" Valka clarified "Astrid I think you should go in, without me"

"Why would you say that, Valka"

"Well, I don't know Hiccup as much as you do maybe I could come in later, like in a minute after you came in with Toothless too"

"Well if you say so"

She reached the doors and knocked. They opened and she thought _That hasn't happned in a while. _She walked in and saw a beautiful long ice table spearding through the whole room. At the end of it was a black figure. "Hiccup" she said.

The black figure turned around to see the girl. His face was filled with fear and anxiety. "Hiccup are you okay" she said as she ran to him.

"Astrid don't touch me" He said

"Why not" she responded as she stopped in her tracks

"I don't want you in danger because of me"

"What do you mean"

"You were once in grave danger because of me and I don't want you to be again can you just go, please I came here to be alone"

"Hiccup, you can't do this to yourself, you can't live your life like this, I'm going to help you"

"You have your whole life ahead of you Astrid in Berk"

"But I don't want it without you" she responded as she tried to get near him

"Don't"

"Okay I won't, _You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid_

_Please don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door_

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together_

_You don't have to live in fear_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here"_

Astrid tried to get near Hiccup again but he just ran up the stairs next to him.

"_Astrid,_

_Please go back home, your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

"_Yeah, but –"_

"_I know_

_You mean well, but leave me be_

_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"_

"_Actually we're not"_

"_What do you mean you're not?"_

"_I get the feeling you don't know"_

"_What do I not know?"_

"_Berk's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow"_

"What_?"_

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere_"_

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it_"_

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can! _'Cause for the first time in forever"_

"_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

Hiccup started to create a Snowariccane, which was surrounding him. Astrid was astonished at what he could do. She had to bring him back to Berk.

"_You don't have to be afraid"_

"_No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

"_We can work this out together"_

"_I can't control the curse!"_

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made"_

"_Ohhhh, Astrid, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

"_Don't panic"_

"_There's so much fear!"_

"_We'll make the sun shine bright"_

"_You're not safe here!"_

"_We can face this thing together"_

"_Oh!"_

"_We can change this winter weather"_

"_AHHHHH..."_

"_And everything will be alright..."_

"_I CAN'T!" _Hiccup screamed, sending a icy blast straight to Astrid's heart.

Valka had heard the commotion and ran in. "Hiccup" was all she managed to say

"Mom, take Astrid, Toothless will know where but just leave, please I don't want to hurt you too"

"I'm not leaving without you Hiccup" said Astrid as Valka helped her up.

"Yes you are" Hiccup said as the floor started to poof. Out of the smog came what you could say was a Snowy Death. He managed to chase the women, out of the ice castle and saddle onto Toothless and leave.

"What am I going to do" Hiccup said to himself "I hurt my love again"

Hiccup's ice castle started to become red, and to a little to the side of melting. "I need to get to Berk, but how"

Astrid's hair had begun to go white. "Astrid your hair is white" Valka announced.

"What" Astrid questioned

"Hiccup made your hair white"

"His icy blast gives people white hair"

"No it can't be, I don't know you need to see someone"

"I remember hearing Hiccup tell you to take me someplace but I forgot where"

"No he told me to tell Toothless to tell you where to take you, Toothless"

Toothless heard this conversation and headed straight to Berk to see The Great Dragon once more. When they arrived at Berk there was no one to be seen. It looked more like a ghost town. "What happened here" Valka asked

"Who could've done this "Astrid continued

"Oh how great for you to come back, and I see your mission was failure" the women heard a voice say.

"Dagur" Astrid said

"Oh hello, Astrid, I see Hiccup's not here, well that's good"

"What have you don't to this place" Astrid asks

"Oh, well nothing much, you see with no chief Berk had nothing that sustained itself, so I just brought in the armada and well they did the rest"

"What" questioned Valka "What have you done with all the dragons?"

"Oh nothing much, just some dragon root"

"What" they both questioned

"Yeah there killing each other right now" he clarified "And your friends are just tied to the dragon root, too."

"WHAT, WHERE ARE THEY" they asked, before Astrid faints

"Oh, well you'll now later, take the oldie with the rest, the dragon to the cage, and the girl to the "room" he commands the men behind the women.

"Hey you will never get away with this" Valka says

"Oh how much have you missed these twenty years Valka, I am Dagur the Derange I always get what I want, no matter what" Dagur responds before they are both carried away

Astrid opens her eyes to see she is in a room. There was a fireplace and a nice bed. "What the" she questions

"Oh glad to see your awake" she hears a derange voice say.

Astrid turns around to see Dagur sharpening a dagger next to a window. "What do you want" she asks

"Well something very simple, you betray your lovable boyfriend who left you and hurt you, and you marry me"

"Never, don't you already have a wife and kids"

"Yes but in my tribe we can have multiple women ,well I have a good excuse why"

"What"

"Well of you marry me, I'll have the antidote for the frezzing cold killing you"

"What"

"I had my doctors check why your hair was turning white and it's because your freezing inside"

Astrid looks at her hair it was completely white. Her hands were also very white. But she couldn't be dying Hiccup would never hurt her. "No, my answer is still no"

"Ok, but I warned you, let the root out with the people" he ordered a solider "Oh and I hope you like your icy death"

Dagur grabs his mug of water and makes the fire extinguish. "You must love him much, but I highly doubt he loves you more"

"Goodbye Astrid" he whispers into her ear

_**Back with Hiccup**_

"What to do, I just can't let her die" he murmurs to himself

"What should I do Snow" he asks the Snowy death next to him.

"I just can't do this to them, I know that's why I came here to be alone but "Hiccup remembers "They risked their life coming here, I ned to go back"

"Snow would you do me the favor" Hiccup asks the Snowy death.

Snow nodded. Hiccup mounts Snow and they fly toward Berk.

_**With Valka**_

"Get your hands off of me" she says to the gaurds

"Oh shut it" the guard responds

She's being tied to something but she can't actually determine what it is. It was very dark it looked like a tunnel. Then when the guards are done, they leave. "Valka" she hears a voice say

"Gobber" she asks

"Yeah, what happened"

"Well Hiccup kinda had a meltdown, and stunned Astrid once we got back here, without Hiccup, we found it like it is now, then we were captured are you the only one here"

"Nope" responds multiple people

"Who is it" Valka asks

"Everyone: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, Snoutlout,and me" Fishlegs responds "Fishlegs"

"How did this happen"

"Well Valka, when you guys left the whole armada came in and we got defeated we were all captured and out in cells, everyone except us, we got the special treatment"

"And that is"

"We are going to be dragon dinner"

"What"

_**With Toothless**_

"Oh how great to see that I finally have my night fury" Dagur says

Toothless was completely tied up, he would ask for help, but for some reason no one listened to him. He tried to get of the mask to through a blue blast, but it was too strong. Dagur saw how hard Toothless was trying and said "Oh don't even try dragon, this cage was made exactly for you so you wouldn't brake it"

Toothless still didn't try stopping. "Oh you will soon be mine, with the Alpha there's nothing you could do"

He saw Dagur raise a staff. "You don't want me to use this against you do you" Dagur says as he points it towards Toothless. Toothless sees the staff but completely closed his eyes, that staff and something. It felt like when he was being mind control those months before. What he did back then, couldn't he do it now. "I guessed so" Dagur responds as he retreats the staff.

He opens the stable door and walks out.

"Sons"

"Yes father" they all respond as they reach him.

"SO you know what you are going to do, if he ever comes right"

"Yes father"

"You to Bertha"

"Yes dear"

"Can I help" says Diane

Dagur turns around looks at the girl, he looks at her in disgust, and truns back to her brothers. It was always like this because dad didn't want a girl he wanted boy. Diane tried to help as much as she could, ut her father would push her away. Even though people didn't know it, deep,deep depp down she was as Deranged as her father. Due to all those years of isolation from her family, she made herself derange.

_**With Hiccup**_

"Come on Snow" Hiccup asks the dragon "We have to go save Astrid"

Their trip to Berk was fairly short, once they got there Hiccup was stunned by what he saw. "What the" was he mange to say.

"I'm not glad to see you back" he hears a voice say

"Dagur, what happened here"

"Well with no ruler Berk was completely useless so I just helped a little by taking them to cells"

"What" Hiccup said, Dagur was getting on his nerves. Hiccup could no longer control himself so the dirt around him was covered in ice.

"I see you don't like that do you" Daugur responds as Armada men start to approach Hiccup

"What have you done with my friends and family"

"Oh they got the best treatment, your dear Astrid was marrying me, and the rest of your family and friends are soon to be Dragon Lunch"

"What do you mean by 'Astrid was going to marry you'"

"Well you see, I told Astrid I would spare her life if she married me and she said yes"

"But she wouldn't, she loves me"

"Oh really don't you feel that moths of isolation of her wouldn't make her feel that you don't love her back"

"Well yeah, but still what do you mean by "Was' and where are the rest of them"

"Well Astrid's dead and the rest are attached to a dragon root ready to be eaten by dragons"

"Wha—" was all Hiccup managed to say before he feel on to the ground.

"Well I hope your happy Hiccup your little drama did sure cause a lot of trouble the rest of the family you had is gone know, even your girlfriend betrayed you" Dagur pushed in.

Hiccup tried to get all the things in his mind set up, his mother was dead after all these years of not finding her, his friends were all dead and Astrid, the love of his life was killed by himself. But they were good he was just going to take her to the Great. What happened? Hiccup managed to get all the information together, it was Dagur he was the one who caught them and made them get killed, he was the one. From months ago, Hiccup brought in the Brave Hiccup everyone knew about. He was going to kill Dagur. "How dare you touch my family" Hiccup says as he stands up, throwing a blast of ice toward him.

Dagur was astonished, wouldn't he have be made sad of burden now. "ARMADA" Dagur screams.

Hiccup kept shooting at Dagur, but then he sensed men coming from all sides. He didn't know what to do. "You are surrounded Hiccup give up" Dagur announced.

Hiccup saw he was surrounded by he wouldn't give up, he had to finish it now. He grabbed all his fear and stress he had accumulated over the months and let it all go at once. Ice went everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, around him no one survived. Dagur the deranged had been killed. Along with his family and the rest of the Armanda.

"HICCUP" screams a woman

"MOM" he screams back

He runs toward he mother and all his friends who with her. He sees everyone except Astrid and he says, "Wait where's Astrid and how did you get out"

"I don't know she was taken by Dagur, somewhere else and Fishleg's gronckle helped us"

"I have to go find her" Hiccup orders "Everyone look"

_**With Astrid**_

Astrid was very cold with no more strength she was left there to die. How could Hiccup do this to her, she loved him so much. Astrid was going through all her thoughts when she felt someone break the door. The person, or more of a fact dragon, was Toothless.

"Toothless" she says weakly

Toothless looks around and sees there is no fire and Astrid was nearly dying. He was tired himself out by braking the 'unbreakable' chains but he had to save Astrid because he knew Hiccup didn't mean it. He went toward the fire place and lit it. He helped Astrid get near. "Toothless, thank-you"

Toothless looks at Astrid she looks pale and feels cold, this couldn't be good. Astrid was getting warmer, but her chest seemed to be freezing into solid ice. Minutes passed, and she wasn't getting any warmer she was colder than the beginning when he bust in. "Toothless" she asks "How could he do this, you know something I'm dying because of him"

Toothless looks at her with a face demonstrating that it wasn't his fault. "Of course I know it wasn't his fault it was his emotions it's just that-"Astrid stops as her face begins to go into ice.

Her eyes are still not frozen so she looks at Toothless with a face of good bye. Toothless tried everything to stop even licking here but nothing worked. Soon after she was completely frozen to ice, Toothless just rested next to her. He could no longer to anything. A few minutes into thinking he heard people come through the now frozen door. If it was the Armada he would attack. In came a man, with several people behind him "Toothless" asked the man.

It was Hiccup, Toothless had only heard that voice somewhere. "Wait is that Astrid" he says as he points to the ice sculpture behind him.

"No" He says as he reached Astrid "It just can't I couldn't have killed her no"

Hiccup had begun to cry. Everyone else in the room just stood there in silence. Valka looked at the scene in front of her, she had just lost her friend. She inspectioned Astrid but then noticed her feet, they were not completely frozen in fact they were l. "Hiccup" all Valka could say

"Yes mom" he responded

"Look at her feet"

"What"

"Look at her feet"

Everyone in the room turned to see Astrid's feet who were melting. "Is she" he asked before he say Astrid's face melt to human again.

Astrid's body soon was human again, but she was still cold. "Astrid can you hear me" Astrid hears a man's voice.

Could it be or was she just dreaming. Was it actually Hiccup. She opened her eyes to see the gorgeous face of her beloved. "Hiccup" she responds.

As soon as she responds Hiccup kisses Astrid. Somehow that immediately makes Astird warmer. "Son, I would just like to tell you something" Valka tells Hiccup

"Yes mom"

"A long time ago when I was beginning to live with Dragons I learned a thing or two about ice" she begins "And one is love thaws a frozen heart"

"Thanks for the advice mom"

_**With the Armada**_

"I'M SAYING THAT WE MUST GO NOW BEFORE THEY COME BACK AND KILL US TO, HE ALREADY KILLED MY FAMILY HE COULD KILL THEM AGAIN" Diane screams to the army men.

"Were just saying we can't take the ships the ocean is frozen" the army man answers

"NO IT'S NOT LOOK AROUND" Diane commands. The ocean was completely normal like if someone had unfrozen it.

"Oh okay, well go now" He says "Everyone go to the ships"

_**Back with Hiccup**_

Soon after resting for a while Astrid started to get up "I think you should clean up your mess" Astrid states

"Yes, yes I should and I know exactly how" Hiccup says as he walks outside.

Hiccup raises his hands and all the snow and frost starts to be taken to the sky, then disappeared. "Wow" they all say

"So Hiccup how did you get to do that, you didn't have that before" Fishlegs ask

"Well, I think it might have been the same way Toothless got his ice power too, from being in the Bewilderbeast ice" Hiccup responds

"Well we have to get everyone out of the cells, Snoutlout, twins go." Hiccup orders

"Astrid, Fishlegs, could you help anyone who is hurt"

"Son" Valka says

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us"

"Well the first day I found out I almost killed Astrid, so I decided that I didn't want to hurt you guys so I just kept it to me and Toothless"

"Oh son" she says as she gives him a hug.

From that day on Berk went back at how it was. Hiccup no longer hid his powers so he was out more. Astrid clarified to him that he never told Dagur he would marry him. Soon after the disaster, Astrid and Hiccup married. From that day on everything was calm at Berk, mostly.

_**On Armada Ship**_

"He will pay" Diane states

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**What is Diane going to do? What will Hiccup do? What happened to Snow? All questions will be answered on the later chapters of Frozen. I'm done. Yay. That was extremely long, I'm aware of it. I got the advice from HiccupHaddockLover which was not to end happily ever after, so here it is. This story will be continued, just not in the next chapter. To Guest, who asked for Frozen, this is it just not like you wanted it. Any questions about the stories or suggestions PM or Review. Review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_For whoever wants to save their life will lose it, but whoever loses their life for me will find it._

_Matthew 16:25 NIV_

**WORD COUNT:8,049**


	4. Tangled

**Hey, I'm back. Continuing my one-shot fairytale series, We will see Tangled. Thanks to everyone who out a review, I broke the ten reviews. Yaya. Okay being a mash-up Rapunzel, Changes from normal HTTYD there was no war with dragons but the dragons were not trained thus needing Valka never to be taken and also they don't live in Bekr type village they live in Arendelle type village. This is mostly Tangled bassed and not actually Rapunzel, but you get the idea. This will have Hiccstrid and maybe a bit of Stalka. Drago will be in this one-shot, if you don't know who he is he's the villain from HTTYD 2. Happy Reading.**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Tangled**

Once upon a time, in the isle of Berk, their lived a ruling family who were just given a handsome baby boy. The sadness was that he was brought too soon to the world and would probably not survive. The ruler had been informed that if the boy was given Nightfury saliva he would survive and also be treated kind by all dragons. That day it was said to all the Vikings to get a Nightfury's saliva. Everyone the isle of Berk searched day and night, until a Viking found a Nightfury held in a hidden shed. The Nightfury was taken to the chief's house. "Chief we found a Nightfury and we brought him here" said Spitelout.

"Spitelout, get the saliva and bring it to me" Stoick reported

"Yes, Chief"

Spitelout went toward the Nightfury and said "Come on you, give the saliva so the chief's son can be saved and our tribe will have a future"

The Nightfury wasn't giving in. The villagers tried everything they could but the Nightfury wouldn't give. in. "Enough, let me talk some sense into this night fury" said Stoick carrying his new born son.

"Alright, Nightfury it is rumored that your saliva can heal, so I ask you please to cure my son" he says as he puts Hiccup in front of the dragon.

The Nightfury looked at the boy. He saw a bright future for him, so he gave in. Spiting out some saliva into the baby's mouth. "Thank-you, I'll let you go now, Ok you can unchain him" Stoick announces.

Days pass and Hiccup seems to be getting better. "He has your eyes" says Valka to Stoick.

"Well he has your beauty" Stoick says.

They lived happily as the ruling family of Berk until disaster struck. One stormy night a man came in through Hiccup's window and said "Now I only need a little bit of his blood"

He took out a mighty dagger and made a slit on Hiccup's left leg, it glowed for a second but soon became stale. "What" he says as Hiccup starts to cry.

"Hiccup" the man hears voice from the other room. They were coming for Hiccup so he took the baby and ran off.

0o0o0o0o

That same night in a room deep in the forest, a woman was giving birth. "Waaaaaaaa" cried the baby

"Oh, is it a boy or a girl" the woman asked herself. She stretched to manage to get the baby.

"Waaaaaaa"

"It's okay, I'm your mommy baby girl"

"Waaaaaaa"

"Shhhhh, what would you like your name to be baby"

"Waaaa"

"How about Freya"

"WAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ok, so I guess not, How about Ruffnut"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA"

"No, what name should I give you" she ponders to herself at the crying baby.

The girl was as beautiful as could be, she had big blue eyes and shiny blond hair. "Oh, I know how about Astrid"

The girl immediately stopped crying. "Then Astrid it shall be" she told the baby.

"I will let nothing happen to you, you will always be with me no matter what"

0o0o0o0o0

The man had run for miles, until he hit a shed. "Hmmmm, this should be good" he says "Stop crying, you stupid Hiccup"

"Waaaaaaa" cried baby Hiccup

The man entered the shed to see multiple dragons looked up. "Hmmmm, I could see if this baby's powers work"he said

He laid the baby on the ground and started unlocking the dragons. They would approach the baby, but instead of firing they would tickle him. "Hehehehehee" the baby laughed.

"He does work" he says "So I'll just keep him here"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**20 Years Later**

"HICCUP" said the man.

"Coming father" Hiccup responded

"HICCUP WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR DRAGON ALONE" the man says as he points to a dragon

"Sorry, come on Toothless, we aren't allowed to be here, because Drago is evil"

"Don't insult me, Hiccup"

"I can do whatever I want"

"JUST SHUT UP, GO TO YOUR ROOM"

"NO"

"REALLY"

"YES, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU NEED ME TO GO TO MY ROOM, I NEVER GET TO GO OUTSIDE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, I DON'T SEE WHY"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED UP AGAIN DO YOU"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, YOU ALWAYS DO THAT"

"WELL, OK COME ON"

Drago grabs Hiccup's right arm, which was his weak spot, and carries him inside. Toothless didn't try to help him because whenever he would he would get a new scar, and he wasn't willing to lose another tail fin. Hiccup got chained to a fence, and Drago walked outside. "Go deal with the mess" he orders to Toothless.

Toothless stares at him with an attack face, but then Drago takes out a dagger from his coat. Toothless, feared of getting hurt again walks into the house in which Hiccup is. "Bud, I don't know what to do" Hiccup fears.

"It's just… everyday it's getting worst, everyday it's a different punishment, everyday I'm closer to losing a limb, everyday your closer to dying, Toothless I just want to run away" Hiccup cries

Hiccup cried every day when Drago left. Drago had punished Hiccup every day since he was only used to train the dragon, Drago used in his army. Everyday Hiccup's life got worse. Every day he feared he would die. Every day he thought of getting rid of himself. The only thing stopping him was Toothless because he was the one he stood up for. Toothless was the first dragon Hiccup had caught, but he did not mage to put him in a cell, so he was allowed to keep him a company. It was supposed to be 'birthday present' from his father, but in realty Toothless was just the weaklings of the all the other nightfuries. Which is kinda sad since Drago killed the rest, and only Toothless is the only left nightfury.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Astrid" a woman said

"Coming mom" Astrid responded

"So Astrid I was wondering, what would you like for your Birthday"

"Well mom, I would…like to go-"

"Go, Astrid we aren't going anywhere we are staying here but we are doing something special"

"But mom we never go anywhere… I want to go meet new people I want to enjoy life, not stay locked up fearing someone will kill us"

"But Astrid, you know the dangerous out there"

"Mom, it's-"

"_You want to go outside Oh_

_Why, Astrid?_

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower"_

"I know but"

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet"_

"But"

"_Shh, trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague"_

"No"

"_Yes"_

"But"

"_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mother knows best_

_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino_

_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead_

_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?_

_I only bathed and changed and nursed you_

_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it_

_Let me die alone here, be my guest_

_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, under-dressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I love you_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

Rapunzel?"

"Yes"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again"

"Yes, mother"

"Oh, I love you very much, dear"

"I love you more"

"I love you most, hmm

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Mother knows best"

"Okay,mom"

"So what would you like for your birthday"

"I would say a new axe"

"Oh that's great I know exactly who to order it to, be right back" her mother said "Could you"

"Of course" Astrid said as she let her hair down so her mother could go to buy her knew axe.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know something Toothless" Hiccup told the dragon "Were going to run away, tommrow"

Toothless heads points up. "You heard me, I know how to build a new tail fin for you and we'll go"

Toothless goes up to him, and makes a faces that could say _Thank You. _"But to start on your tail can you take off the chains, but how"

Toothless goes up to the chains, they had been there for ages and he still hadn't figured out how to take them off. Then he decided to just melt them. He starts to slowly burn it when Hiccup yells "AWWWW, Toothless that burns, but hey you took them off, okay let's start on your tail"

Drago had taught Hiccup how to work in a forge, to support the monthly income, so he knew exactly how to make Toothless his tail. He worked on it for about 8 hours , which then he was finally finished. "Ok, bud I'm done. Now let me out it on you. There perfect but hide because of Drago sees you his going to -"Hiccup says as he runs to where he had been chained, how was he going to get chained if the chains were broken."

Hiccup heard the footsteps getting closer so he runs toward the drawer Drago keeps the chains and gets one. Hiccup chained himself as Drago walked in. "Hiccup glad to see your still there, ah who am I kidding you wouldn't escape if you wanted to. I'm going to sleep, goodnight."'Drago says as he walks to his bedroom.

Every night he would leave Hiccup chained so he was sure that Hiccup wouldn't leave. "Ok, bud you can come and melt them again" Hiccup informs Toothless.

"Ok, before we leave I saw something in the drawer that I hadn't seen before"

Hiccup goes up to the drawer and sees a bundle in the end of it. He grabs it and opens it. Inside the bundle was a crown, it had green gems and was made out of gold. "What the heck is this" he asks himself.

"Hey, Hic-… what are you doing with that"

"Toothless, go" he says as he mounts Toothless.

"COME BACK HICCUP"

All dragons saw there prince fly away so they all fly away too. "STUPID DRAGONS COME BACK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HICCUP"

Toothless and Hiccup had flown for about an hour when they see Drago reaching up to them on a whispering Death. "Toothless go low" Hiccup said

Toothless dove into the forest. "Okay hide behind the bush"

"WHERE ARE YOU HICCUP" Drago says as he passes the two behind the bush.

"I think we lost himmmm" he says as he falls of the hill that the bush was on. He goes through some leaves, until he stops on firm ground. "Toothless, bud" Hiccup asked.

Toothless was coming through the leaves when he saw his rider stand up. "Hey maybe we can hide in that tower"

Toothless flew up the tower, into the little window that was open. "Ok, now what's up with this thing" Hiccup asks himself ask he opens the bundle again "Why is so important"

Hiccup started to inception at when a frying pan hit him. Toothless turned around to fire when he was also hit in the head. "Whoa, now who Is that and what was he? Looking at."

Astrid gets the crown from the floor. "What is this? It doesn't look like a bracelet or a type of clothing, hmmm, oh it's a crown. Wait a minute it's the lost prince, lost crown where did he get ti she says she puts it on her head.

"Ahhhh" Hiccup whines as he touched his head.

Astrid turns around with her frying pan and hits him again. "II need to hide this before he wakes up, maybe he's a thieve, I need to return this to the castle"

Astrid spent the rest time Hiccup was unconscious to tie him on a chair with her hair also with creature thing. "What is this creature anyways, I've never seen a thing like this before"

"Ahhhhh" Hiccup screams "My head"

"How did you find me" Astrid demands

"What"

"How did you find me"

"I don't know I just wanted to hide here"

"Oh really, maybe my little axe could get something out of you" she says ass she puts her axe on his throat.

"Seriously, I have no idea you can even ask Toothless"

"Who is this Toothless?"

"Oh he would introduce himself, but a you can see he's unconscious so that's Toothless my dragon"

"Oh so that's a dragon"

"Yes you've never seen a-, wait a minute where's the bundle I had"

"Oh you mean the crown"

"Oh so that's what it is"

"Yes, well I hid it, because you're a thief"

"WHAT NO I'M NOT DRAGO HAD IT IN HIS DRAWER"

"Who's this Drago"

"Well he's a cruel man also known as my father who kept me as a slave until I escaped a couple of hours ago"

Astrid suddenly felt bad for the man and took the axe of off his neck. "So what's your name" she asked

"You're not going to kill me"

"Nope I feel you've suffered enough, but what's your name'

"My name is… Hiccup, what's yours"

"Hiccup how peculiar of a name, well my name is Astrid"

"I see why you're named Astrid, ey"

"Well thank-you" she said she blushed. _What is this feeling I have inside _she thought. "But you still won't get your bundle back until you take me to see the lights"

"The lights" he asked

"Yeah you know those light that appear on the day that the prince disappeared every year, it falls the same day as my birthday"

"Ummmm, there is lights, and who is this prince you're talking about"

"You don't know who the prince is and you've never seen the lights"

"Nope no clue, I was mostly chained to a wall most of my life so I'm not actually familiar with the night"

"Oh well that's sad" she said "Umm, well the prince was kidnapped twenty years ago this very day, the whole town searched for him but he hasn't been found, and in fact the crown your father had is the prince's lost crown"

"What"

"Your dad is a thief"

"That makes so much sense now"

"What do you mean, Hiccup"

"He was always late out and most of the time he had a satchel with him, no wonder he was stealing all this time, but that still doesn't explain the dragon army but wow"

"WAIT WHAT DRAGON ARMY"

"Yeah my dad makes me train dragons to use as his riding companion, but he never actually tells me why he needs so many, but he just says dragon army to fight for justice"

"Ok, so you've lived with dragons all your life"

"Yeah, they are very friendly, ohhhh my foot"

"What's wrong"

"Your Haiiir"

"HU"

"Is this your hair"

"Yes"

"Why is tied around me, I thought this was just some yellow yarn"

"Nope my hair"

"Ok, well can you get it off of me and give me my crown now I've told you my whole life story in like two minutes"

"Nope, not until you say you will take me see the lights"

"Uggg, fine we'll go see the lights, you can keep the crown I don't need it, but I just told you my whole life what about yours, what are you doing up in this tower with so much hair, how do you even do anything

"Well, since I was a baby my mother told me not to go outside because of some fear she has of men and what they did to her, so she keeps me safe here in this tower, but I really want to go see the lights it's been my lifelong dream; because when my mom would go to sleep I would stare out the window at the lights and about the crown we should go return it"

"Really, so you've been stuck here all your life, and you want me to go return it even though it might get me killed"

"Yeah"

"Ok, well I see we have a lot more in common than I thought we would, and about the crown we are going to have to explain how I got it, and you have to come up with it ok"

"Ok"

"So let me just wake up Toothless and well get going, but we have to do something about your hair"

"What"

"It's too long for flying"

"Oh, so"

"I could braid it"

"You can braid"

"Yeah, let me just" Hiccup hot her hair and made it into a thick braid in matter of minutes "There"

"Wow"

Toothless was woken up, and almost attacked Astrid. But then Hiccup cleared it all up and they went to the town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Drago" Astrid's mother said

"What do you want" Drago responded

"I would like to see if you could make me another one of those axes for my daughter"

"I can't"

"WHY"

"Because my slave is gone"

"WHAT"

"Yes my son escaped and I can't find him the last time I saw him was near Raven Point"

"Astrid" she murmured to herself

"Hu"

"Oh well my daughter's there what fi she found her my darling would be so frightened"

"You live near there"

"Yes"

"Well I need to go find him without him my dragon army si gone and I cannot conquer Berk"

"WHAT"

"Nothing"

"Ok I believe you this time, but next time don't be so sure, let's go see if he's there"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Astrid and Hiccup's flight was amazing. Hiccup had explained all he knew about dragons and shown her sights she had never seen. Hiccup had found out that the lights were actually terrible terror's so he managed to find some to share with Astrid.

Astrid had kept the satchel with her all the time with her knowing they would have to return it later. "Hey Astrid" Hiccup asked

"Yeah Hiccup"

"I think we should go on a boat better than flying it might get a little crowded with all the other dragons"

"Ok"

"Toothless could you land"

Toothless landed near some docks and Astrid and Hiccup got on a boat. "Okay, bud well be on the boat if something bad happened just shot a blast to the sky ok" Hiccup explains

Toothless nods and helps the boat into the water.

"It's beautiful" Astrid says "It's just like I'd imagine this day would be"

"Well happy birthday Astrid"

"Thank-you Hiccup for everything"

"You're welcome"

"It's just this morning this dream was so far away and now"

"Now you are here, enjoying it with a person you just met"

"Well, I know all your life your knowledge of dragons you have changed what I think about everything, I just don't know how to thank you"

"Well, I think helping me escape is enough"

"I didn't help you"

"Yes you did because here in the village there is no way he'll-"

Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence as Astrid ran to the end of the boat almost falling off. She looked at the lights. She couldn't believe it. Her lifelong dream had been completed. She looked at Hiccup, she thought it was all because of him. Inside her she was feeling something she had ever felt before. Soenthign that could only be described by _love._

"_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you"_

Astrid turns around to see a Hiccup holding two terrible terrors, he ahdns one to her and they both lift it up into the sky.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go"_

He extends his hand to reach hers. She turns around to see him and she hadns him her other hand.

_***Both***_

"_**And at last I see the light"**_

"_And it's like the fog has lifted "HIccup_

"_**And at last I see the light"**_

"_And it's like the sky is new" Astrid sand_

"_**And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted**_

_**All at once everything is different**_

_**Now that I see you **_

_**Now that I see you"**_

They both turn into a kiss, but right before they do, they hear a shot. **"Toothless"**

They paddle until they get to where Toothless was. "Oh, Hiccup you thought that a little distraction could get me away from my weapon" Drago says as he put Toothless unconscious. (Kinda like Valka in HTTYD 2)

"Drago" Hiccup says "Astrid stay back"

"Oh you too Astrid don't off of it that easily, I hope you liked the lights because that will be the last itme you see it" Her mother announces

"Mother" Astird exclaims

"Oh, aren't they dear Drago" Mother asks

"Oh yes they are"

"Too bad this will soon end"

"Oh yes, army get Hiccup and take him back to nest the rest to Berk" Drago demands

Hiccup was then lifted off his feet by a monstrous nightmare. "HICCUP" Astrid screams

"Oh I'll take that" Drago says as he takes the satchel from Astrid's hand

"Hey, that isn't yours that belongs to the prince"

"And how do you know that"

"Well, it's obvious; the green gems; the perfect gold its obviously his becauseeno one else in this kingdom has a crown like that"

"What if I told you you were right"

"Well obviously but I have to return that" she says trying to get the crown from him.

"Oh so your threatening taking this crown" he says lifting up into the air

"Yes, mother help me"

"Why should I" her mother asked

"Because you're my mother"

"Oh well Astrid, do you know exactly why I kept you in that tower"

"Yes to keep me away from evil things"

"So, what are you doing know'

"Fighting a bad guy"

"Yes, and you know I really don't care about you and only kept you up there to make you miserable because you were just a big mistake"

"What" she says as she turns around

"Yes Astrid you heard me you're a big mistake, never wanted you, but I had you, and I wanted to make you pay so I left you up there"

"But you said, you loved me"

"Yeah well I was kidding now give the man back his crown or well both take you"

"What"

"Well you see Astrid on the way here I told you mother all about my plans and she loved it so she and I will be the new rulers of Berk"

"Yes" her mother explained

"Dragons take her and the Toothface to the castle"

"His name is Toothless" Astrid explained.

And like that both Astrid and Toothless were lifted up in the air and thrown into the castle

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup was thrown into the old shed. "There you are kid, now to end this all for all" A man says lifting a sword.

"NO" screams Hiccup as he runs but the man gets to him and cuts his left leg off.

"Now that was simple, now the boss just has to kill the prince" the man says

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Ahhhhhhhh_. Astrid and Toothless were thrown into a room in the castle. The room was quite wide with a mural at the end. They both stood up and walked toward the end of the wall hoping to find a door. "Look, Toothless isn't that the prince when he was a baby" Astrid asks

Toothless nods and looks at the painting. _You know something Astrid that baby looks a lot like Hiccup _Toothless thought. "Look at those precious green eyes, those freckles, that smile; if I didn't know better I would've thought it was Hiccup poor prince were ever he is"

All of a sudden the ground starts shaking and the walls start to collapse on each other. "Come on Toothless let's get out of here" she says as she mounts him.

"Okay Toothless I have no idea where the shed is but we have to find it we have to find Hiccup"

Toothless then directs them straight to the shed. They open the door to see a man holding a sword and an unconscious Hiccup on the floor. "HICCUP" screams Astrid

"Hiccup can you hear me"

"Astrid" Hiccup manages to say

"What are you doing here" ask the man

"What have you done to him" asks Astrid

"The man said to hurt the kid enough to keep him he while he retunes and kills him for good. And now you're here so I have to kill you too"

"NO,STOP I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST LET THEM GO THEY DON'T DESERVE THISTHEY HAV EHELPED ME AND I PAY THEM BY MAKING THME DIE JUST LET THEM GO I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING ALL MY LIFE TO END LIKE THIS BY BEING MURDEREED BY MY OWN FATHER ASTRID PLEASE GO" Hiccup with all his power in him manages to say before he goes into unconsciousness

"No Hiccup I'm not leaving without you" Astrid sats

"And you still think Drago's your father" the man chuckles

"What"

"That he still thinks-oh I said to much"

"Then why does he have Hiccup" she says standing up getting an axe and making him drop his sword

"Fine, Hiccup's the prince"

"What"

"He was kidnapped by Drago about 20 years ago and he just took him for his power with dragons"

"He has a power with dragons and how the prince"

"Yeah why do you think he knows so much"

"Don't play funny guy here, Toothless could you come here for a moment" she says putting the axe more into his throat "Okay he will be ready to shoot, whenever I only ask you to tell me where the a cloth is and we'll get going"

"What"

"I'm taking him to the castle"

"But Drago is there with the dragons"

"But didn't you say that Hiccup has dragon powers"

"Yes"

"So the dragons will stop fighting and save him"

"Oh you won't get away with this"

"I already did" she says getting a cloth and wrapping around Hiccups leg "Come on Toothless"

They fly up and Astrid's says "Blow this place up".

Toothless obeys and throws a plasma blast to the shed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, you and I together forever" Drago says to the mother as they are riding on his dragon

"Now we just have to take Berk, which I think we did" mother explains

"Wait, I AM DRAGO YOUR NEW KING NOW BOW TO ME" he screams

All the village was rounded up in the castle, they were all looking up. "Never"screams Stocik

"Oh okay then take him and throw him over the ocean" Drago screams

"Stoick" screamed Valka .

Stoick was carried up into the sky and was let go but before falling, a dragon caught him. "King everything is fine you'll be okay, jus take your son I'll take you to someplace safe" Astrid says as she hads Hiccup over

"What" Stoick asks getting Hiccup

"This is Hiccup your son, sir, he found me and I found out he was the prince, but you have take care of him he is unconscious for losing to much blood but I think he'll be fine" she says as he leaves them both infront on an old house.

"Anyone else" says Drago

"Don't you think this is a little too extreme" says Astrid

"I thought I eliminated you"

"Well you have all the dragons control so I don't think I need to fight just shot you"

"No I'll shoot you first" Drago says telling his dragon to shot but it wouldn't "Shot you darn thing

"It will never shot me"

"What why"

"Hiccup"

"WHAT"

"I know he's the prince and his magic power s I know everything"

"Well, why won't it shot you"

"You need to know his blood is on my shirt for losing to much in an accident"

"You, how were you"

"Don't even, TOOTHLESS SHOT"

Toothless obeyed and shot at the couple, making sure not to shot the dragon. They were both killed instantly. She landed on the castle and the queen ran to her "You know where my son is" she asked

"Yes your majesty he's with your husband in a house I found I 'll take you"

"Thank You"

They both flew to the house, later finding out it was the healers hut. "Oh my son" Valka said as she ran toward Hiccup "Is he going to be okay"

The healer nods. "Stoick we got our son back all because of her" Valka said pointing to Astrid

"What is your name" Stoick asks

"Astrid"she answers

"Astrid, we thank you for bringing our son back and due to our promise for whoever found him they would have a reward what would you like"

"Well, I just want him to wake up"

"Oh okay, if you need something else and what did happen to him"

"I don't know when I found him he was in a shed on the floor, unconscious"

"Oh Hiccup" says Valka

Astrid looked at Hiccup, his eyes were twitching. "Your highnesses, Hiccup his eyes are-"

They all turn around to see his eyes slowly opening. "Hiccup" says Astrid

"Son" says Stoick

"What" says Hiccup "Astrid why is the king and queen in front of me"

"Oh, son" says Valka as they hug him.

"Astrid, be dear to explain" Hiccup says

"Hiccup, you are the lost prince" says Valka

"I'm wha-"Hiccup didn't finish his sentence but gets a huge hug from both of his parents also leading Astrid into it too.

They finished there hug to look at Hiccup take of the blanket eh was wearing to see his right foot but not his left. "Oh, Hiccup" says Valka "It's going to be alright we just have to make a prostetic"

"OK, mom" he says slowly

Valka nearly cries to hear what she wanted to, 20 years ago. "Astrid could you come here" Hiccup says.

"Ok" she approaches him to see that he pulls her in into a kiss.

"I see the light" he says

Astrid looks at Hiccup and he looks at her and he says" Astrid Your hair its glowing"

"What"

"Your hair its glowing bright yellow"

"Yeah, Astrid it's so bright like a fireworm or when we blew up Drago" she hears a voice say

"Who said that" she asks

"Who said what" Hiccup asks

"About the fireworms and Drago"

"I did" says the voice again

"Whoever said that can you come here right now"

"Ok" says the voice as it walks toward her "Happy"

"Toothless are you talking"

"Ummm, I don't understand what he's saying" says Hiccup

"Yeah, I think so what am I saying Hiccup is the prince like I thought but too bad we exploded the crown it would look good on him"

"Toothless you are talking you said about the crown and the prince, Toothless I can understand you" says Astrid

"You can Oh my gosh" Toothless says

"How, Hiccup"

"Me what" says Hiccup

"You, you have the power to bond with every dragon maybe the kiss just gave me… the ability to talk to dragons how peculiar"

"Yeah"

"So son, where have you been all these years" asks Stoick

So that night the Haddock family untied and Astrid was added. He retold all his tales about Drago and even managed to get a prosthetic built. Stoick and Valka did a huge celebration for their sons return. Astrid told Hiccup what had happened with Drago and his mother and he understood and took well all her bravery she had being stuck in a tower all her life. Hiccup was later pronounced king and Astrid was pronounced queen when they wed. Astrid and Hiccup also opened a dragon training center because with his skills on dragon friending and her skills of communicating they made a great team. And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**For some reason I feel like I didn't do as good in this story than in others I have written in. So when I wrote this I took me two weeks because I didn't know what to write, I had started writing this before Frozen. So now I just kinda rushed the end. So did you guys like it. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Righteousness exalts a nation, but sin condemns any people._

_Proverbs 14:34 NIV_


	5. Town Musicians of Breeme

**Hello my fellow readers I'm back. The idea for this story wwas sent to me by Hiccupisnotuseless. So whoever you are thanks for the idea. Now this story takes place way way way after HTTYD 3, yeah the third one. So this will be mostly in Toothless POV. CHARACTER DEATH. Yes someone is going to die that is very dear for us. So enough of me taking let's get on with the story**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Town Musicians of Breeme**

_**Toothless POV**_

It saddens me to know that humans don't last as long as we do. He was such a great friend, he was my best friend. Now it's been a couple of years of his death, but I still miss him. Oh, Hiccup you left us but at least in good hands. Until the settlers from the North attacked our people. I as the Alpha could not do anything due to the point that I and my friends had to flee. Now here we are in the pond, where we first meet, thinking about what to do.

"We have to think of something" says Hookfang

"Well we can't just stay here can we, what should we do Toothless" asks Stormfly

"I don't know, I know he would" I say

"Toothless you have to get over this he wouldn't want you to do this" says Meatlug

"Thanks Meatlug"

"You're welcome but seriously what should we do"

"I say we attack, now" says Hookfang

"No we won't they'll just trap us" I reply

"So we don' see what will happen, we just do"

"Hookfang we are not going right now"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You know something guys, you remind me a lot of Hiccup and Snotface" says Stromfly

"His name was Snotlout" says Hookfang as he lights up

"Okay, Hookfang out the fire out we will do this civilized, ok" exclaims Meatlug

"Fine, but wait where are Barf and Blech" asks Hookfang as he comes back to normal

"They were caught and killed on the spot" I murmur

"Let's just, Alpha what are we going to do" Stormfly interrupts

"Okay first of all you know I hate when you call me that, and I say we bust in their houses once night arises and we bring Berk back to Hiccup" I say

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth was Hiccup's grandson, Chief of Berk at the time.

"Okay" they all say in unison

They waited all day to the sun to dusk in. "Is it night already" asks Hookfang

"No" I reply

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"NO"

"Now"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Okay, that's enough boys" says Meatlug

"It has to be because it's night already" says Stormfly

"No, let's go in the morning I'm tired" replies Hookfang

"NO, HOOKFANG GET YOURSELF UP" I scream

"Fine, I'm up"

"Okay, what we will do is find the dealers and infiltrate the supplies"

"What"

"Wait no, I will walk around the village to get the people's attention, then Hookfang and Stormfly will light the houses, and at last Meatlug will shot at all their weapons to melt, then we will jus stay there threating which will make them leave"

"Are you sure this is going to work" asks Meatlug "Because we could just fly aw… oh yeah"

There another flying forget, that I can't fly. Thanks Meatlug. Ever since Hiccup died I have not flown or maybe once in a while his grandson will take me or one of his daughters, but it's just not the same. I just miss Hiccup.

"Toothless, stop thinking about what's gone is gone and he will never come back no matter what you try we should just get this over with to give it to the chief, ok" clarifies Stormfly

Stromfly was the nearest to me of all, living with her half of my life since Hiccup married Astrid, she's been helping me through this.

"Ok, so let's go now" I say as walk out of the forest into the village.

"THERE" I hear a settler say

Men trample men from all direction, but I evade them by shooting. Up in the sky I see Hookfang lighting himself up, nice, and Stormfly firing at the settlers houses. Meatlug manages to find the place where they hid the weapons and makes them all into putty.

There are more men coming my way, but I can't seem to withstand them. Then I remember those wise words Hiccup had told me 'A chief always protects his own'. I had to protect my dragons. I got the icy blast out and made all the settlers run away.

I felt someone in my back but I turned around and saw nothing. Was it that Hiccup was always with me. "Hooray" I hear the other say

Hiccup the fourth and his family walk out. "Thanks Toothless, my grandfather was right you are full of surprises"

Oh how many times Hiccup had said that brought tears in my eyes. If dragons had tears, but it's just seeing it some from new Hiccup it's just reliving all over again. He was much like his grandfather, especially in size, but he did have a little combination with the Ingerson there and also Hofferson, but mostly Haddock. His father had wed the Ingerson's girl. And Hiccup had wed Astrid so he was the third generation.

"What do you say Toothless may I" he says as he mounts me

"Go"

We were up in the sky reliving the flight, It was all good until I feel two bodies on me. "This is amazing hear a voice say

"How could we be wrong about them" I hear another say

"Hiccup this is amazing, just like the first time I love you"

"Me too Astrid"

Those voices they couldn't be. I turn around to only see Hiccup the Fourth. "What's wrong Toothless, you thought about my grandfather right"

Toothless does a nod." Oh Toothless we all miss him, want to land"

I land and stay there, I close my eyes. And I never opened them again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How could you, you had them and you gave up" says the general

"Well sir there were four of them three guys and one girl" one solider responds

"What"

"Yeah there was these two falling from the sky lighting up the houses and one was destroying our weapons and another nearly blew us up with a firesword"

"So'

"Yes sir we were out beaten, they had fire sir how could we beat that"

"Well, okay I believe you but you won't get that easily, Dagur go take them to the dungeons under the ship"

"Yes sir" says Dagur the Seventh

**THE END**

**This doesn't seem much a fairytale to me, but it is. This is the shortest I have done one. I just really had to do a heartbreaking Hiccup/Toothless friendship one. Oh, HTTYD 2. For my next fairytale I'm going to need a new isle name, and I can't think of one. So if you have any ideas PM me or put it in the reviews. So did you like it. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_2 Tim 3:16: All Scripture is God-breathed and is useful for teaching, rebuking, correcting and training in righteousness,_

_**PS. Happy Fourth of July for the USA**_


	6. The Island Princess

**Hello readers. So I know the last one was a bit of a bummer sorry. This one will be a little story is based off of Barbie as the Island Princess, that is actually my favorite Barbie movei for some reason. So changes from original plot, Astrid has never been on Berk. There has been no fights with dragons in Berk. Heather is Chieftaines. Hiccup has all his limbs. Toothless does not.. So that's pretty much all the changes. Ok so the text in this story is a little weird due to the point that dragons will be taking and understood, I also have singing so it's a little weird, if you don't understand how it is I'll just modify it later. I don't own HTTYD or Barbie. Happy Reading**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Island Princess**

Once upon a time on a distant island a girl was washed up to shore. She had long blonde hair and was near the age of seven. There were no humans on the island only dragons. It was an early morning when a dragon came by "Hey, look what washed up" said Sharpshot, terrible terror.

"Oh, Sharpshot you must be seeing things" Iggy replied, terrible terror.

"No, look a chest" he said signaling to a chest.

"Oh, that looks nice let me see" she says opening the chest to find jewelry and clothing "Oh, this is beautiful"

"So what is it" he asks

"I'ts me, oh" she said into the mirror she was holding

"Iggy we have no time, wait what is that"

"What is what"

"Look, there is a blue blanket with a Thunderdrum sign, how peculiar"

"Look there is something under it" she says lifting the blanket

"It's a girl"

"Oh, okay when she wakes up she'll just go away"

"But, we have to help her she can't fly away, we have to help her"

"Okay, but later on if something happens it was your idea"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Come on, Stormfly" says a seventeen year-old A.

"Coming A" replies a deadly nadder

"Come on guys" A says

"Were coming A" says two terrible terrors.

"Isn't this water delightful" she says as she gets into the ocean.

"Yes, A it is" replies Stormfly

"Oh, A, be careful" says Sharpshot

"I'm going to be okay, Shot" A replies "_Here on my Island the sea says hello_

_Dolphins are waving wherever I go_

_There's a song on the breeze_

_And home in the trees_

_Friends I can talk with whenever I please_

_Here on my Island the playgrounds are great_

_Slide every slide and you don't have to wait_

_There's so much to be seen from our new trampoline_

_Finding adventures our daily routine_"

"_Birds and bananas" _

"_And comfy cabaña" _Stormfly sings

"_And shell covered vases to fill" _Sharpshot sings

"_Coconut glasses and mint with molasses_

_And pineapple patties to gril" _sings Iggy

"_Here on my Island there's nothing but fun_

_Vines you can swing from a nap in the sun"_

"_There are mud pies to make"_

"_And branches to shake"_

_Treasures await any road that you take"_

"_I'll take the high path"_

"_And I'll take the low path"_

"_And I'll take the path through the sky"_

"_I'll jump the river"_

"_And I'll climb the mountain"_

"_And I'll stay here guarding the pie"_

"_Here on the Island the days are a dream_

_Hanging together we work as a team_

_Magic extends from out family of friends_

_Here on our island our fun never ends" _sings A

"That was fun A" says Stormfly

"Yes, it was" says Iggy

"Wait, what is that" says Sharpshot

Sharpshot points to a man on a dragon landing on the shore. "We've never had vistors before" says A.

Down on the shore Hiccup was dismounting Toothless. "Look bud" he said "_Nothing beats a brand new shore_

_Streaming into view_

_After weeks upon the waves_

_The thrill of somewhere new_

_All the riches of the world_

_Can't compare to these_

_Golden sand and silver clouds_

_The fragrant island breeze_

_What will I discover next,_

_It's all a mystery_

_Different every day_

_There's so much to do and learn_

_And touch and hear and see_

_Just a step away..."_

Hiccup walked around the island to find a sturdy spot. He took out his notebook and opened a map. A sheet from the notebook on his sleeve, and Toothless licked it on one side. Hiccup looked at his compass and figured where he was, he then stuck the piece of paper on the bottom right. He takes out his pencil and draws an island on the paper. " What should we name it bud" he asks Toothless

"A don't go" Shot pleads

"Come on its not every day you find someone like me" she says

"But maybe he will kill you" Stormfly warns

"I highly doubt, I'm going an ways" she says as she walks toward Hiccup.

"Bud, what should we name it" Hiccup asks again

Toothless digs a whole in the ground, "Whole Island it shall be"

"Do you always listen to him" she says

Hiccup freaks out to hear a voice and turns around to see a woman. She was wearing a white gown and blonde hair. And those beautiful blue eyes he kept seeing. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know this was already lived in, I will leave just don't hurt me" Hiccup says as he mounts Toothless.

"Wait we are not going to hurt you, they thought you were going to hurt us but I was the bravest to come out and say hello"

"Oh okayl, but who is we"

"Oh, my family, guys come out he's not going to hurt you"

Out of the bushes Hiccup sees two terrible terrors and a Nadder come out of the bushes. "So, you live with them"

"Yes, this is my family Sharpshot, Iggy, and Stormfly"

"_Hiccup I say we should go she is crazy" says Toothless._

"Hey, I am not crazy, Hiccup your dragon is calling me crazy" she says pointing to Toothless

"_You can understand me"_

"Of course I can"

"You can understand, Toothless" Hiccup says

"Of course I can can't you"

"No, I've tried to but I haven't been able too"

"_Yeah that's why we have so much weird island names" Toothless says_

"Very funny Toothless, but don't be mean he just names them what he thinks you are saying"

"What bud, seriously I have no idea what you're saying"

"_And then he does stuff like that, which makes me doubt how smart he is"_

"Your funny, Toothless"

"_Well thank-you"_

"What did he say now" asked Hiccup

"Should I tell him" She asks

"_Nooooooo"_

"Okay, I won't, nothing he said you are an extremely smart person"

"Sure, lets believe that, but first um how do you understand dragons that live in this island"

"Well, Hiccup since I can remember I live here all my memories start on a storm and since I've always lived with dragons you could say I just learned there language"

"Oh okay, that's a lot to process, what's your name"

"Oh how rude of myself my name is A"

"A just A"

"Yeah"

"Wow, how did you get that name"

"Well, why don't I show you follow me" She says walking into the forest, the other dragons following her

"Okay, come on bud" he says following him

"_I still think he's a menace A" says Sharpshot_

"_Me too he seems dangerous look at his armor" says Stormfly_

"_Well, I think he looks dashing" says Iggy_

"Iggy, why, what no come on, sorry Hiccup you know dragons" Astrid explains

"Yeah" he responds

"Here we are" she says as she moves some flowers.

It was a large opening in the middle of the forest. "Wow" was all Hiccup managed to say.

It was beautiful with nature everywhere. "Here it is this is my chest, and you see most of the name is missing so it's just the A" she says pointing to the chest

"Well, A why haven't you gone to civilization, you have transportation" he says pointing to Stormfly

"That would be nice but I think I 'm okay here and besides Stromfly has an injured wing and can't fly" she says walking to Stormfly picking up her left wing.

"You know something I can actually fix that" he says walking to Toothless taking out a spare tail from his satchel

"What is that"

"This is Toothless spare tail, I can modify it and make it so it can help Stormfly"

"What you think about that girl"

"_Well it would be nice, but would it hurt" she responds_

"_Stormfly is it, no Hiccup is very gentle with things like this he helped me when he found me without my left tail wing" Toothless says_

"_Okay, thank you Toothless is it"_

"_Yes, it is Toothless and your welcome"_

"_Ok, A its okay"_

"Thanks Toothless for the reassuring, and Hiccup you can continue"

"Ok, I think I can finish it next morning and if you could just think about it would you be willing me to take you to my village it is a few flights away"

"Well, I think about it Hiccup, I also have to talk about it"

"But would you"

"I don't know Hiccup"

Hiccup had been insisting so much on A going to go to Berk because he thought she was beautiful and he soon realized he had fallen in love with her. He and Toothless had gone to a different part of the forest to look at the wing fixing situation leaving Astrid alone taking with her family. She had gone the whole day thinking about what Hiccup and told her about the civilization idea she just couldn't get it out of her head. So once night came to clear her mind out she went to sleep. "A….A" she hears a voice say

"What is it, Stormfly" she says as she stand up.

"I can't go to sleep, would you sing the song again"

"Well, okay but let's let the rest sleep lets go to the cliff"

"Ok"

They both walk to the cliff on the left side of the island. "So, what have you been thinking about Hiccup's request" asks Stormfly

"Well, I don't know, it's just I'm so nervous I just don't know if I would fit in"

"You like him, don't you"

"What"

"You love him"

"No, Stormfly, I don't, weren't we here to sing you the song"

"Ok, if you say so"

"_Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

_stay with me, and you can dream forever _

_right here in my arms"_

"A how do you know that song"

"Well, I actually don't know I just know it"

"Oh"

"_Sounds of day_

_fade away_

_stars begin to climb_

_Melodies_

_fill the breeze_

_sweeter all the time"_

Stormfly was starting to fall asleep on the cliff, "A could you continue the song"

"Well, okay but I don't know much after that

_Sun goes down,_

_and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_stay with me_

_and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms tonight_"

Hiccup was not far away from the cliff when he heard A singing. He walked through the forest and saw her singing. "_La La La, La, La, La, La,La'_

"I didn't know you also sang"

"Oh, shhh She's sleeping"

"Oh okay, so what did you think"

"About what"

"Well, going off into the civilization"

"Well, I don't know what if the rulers think if I'm a trader"

"Oh, I'm sure they won't "

"How sure are you"

"Well, because I'm going with you and the rulers are my parents"

"You're a prince"

"Well, I wouldn't say prince, more heir"

"Oh, okay but why didn't you tell me this"

"Well it wasn't important'

"Ahh" she says punching him in the arm

"Hey, stop it'

"Okay Hiccup, okay so if I were to say yes where would we be going'

"The isle of Berk it's a flight away"

"Well" she says as she yawns "I tell you in the morning I'm tired I'm going to sleep, okay"

"Okay, bye A" he says as he goes back to where he was sleeping.

A left Stormfly lying on the cliff and went back to their opening. "Hey, Sharp, Iggy get up"

"A I'm having my beauty sleep leave me alone" said Iggy

"Oh, A what now hey where's Stormfly"

"Oh I left her sleeping on the cliff and Iggy get up"

"Oh ok I'm up, what can we help you with A"

"Well, Hiccup just came by and he was telling where we'd be going and he is actually sort of the prince of that place"

"What" they both said

"Hiccup is the heir of Berk"

"Berk, Berk oh I've been to Berk it's a very peaceful place, they train dragons there and help them, I really like the Jacuzzis they had ohh" said Iggy

"But we don't know A do you want to go" asked Sharpshot

"Well,

_Where is the land I come from? _

_Who lives where I was born? _

_Why do my memories start with a storm? _

_What if I have a family _

_Somewhere beyond the sea _

_Could there be someone there missing me _

_Tell me why I'm not sleeping _

_And my heart is leaping inside me _

_Could this be one of those times when you feelings decide"_

"Oh, A well its your decision we will go with you if you want" says Iggy

"I do want to go Iggy, I do" says A

A walks back to Stromfly leaving the two terrible terrors alone.

"Oh, Iggy what are we going to do" says Sharpshot

"I told you that is anything like this happened it was your fault" responds Iggy

"Well, we leave in the morning"

That night, A couldn't sleep thinking of what could await her tomorrow, but also about Hiccup. She stayed next to Stromfly, whole night until she could no longer and fell asleep. She woke up to a budge "A, Hiccup's and everybody else is ready, A" says Toothless

She turned around to see Toothless and Hiccup, "Oh, hello yeah let me just wake up the other"

"Well, A we would but they've been up, you should see Stromfly she's all over the place" Hiccup said

"Well, okay lets go" she says standing from her sleeping position

"Um, would you like to go with me" he says stretching out his hand.

A tries to reach Hiccup's hand until she swooped up into the air. "STORMFLY" she says as she is being lifted up "UM, HICCUP I THINK I'LL GO WITH STORMFLY BUT THANKS"

"Um, okay come on bud lets catch up with them" Hiccup says as he mounts Toothless

The flight was okay, not much was happening between each together but between each others minds.

***This song will be sung in their minds, also BOLD means they are both singing, I told you guys writing this was confusing***

"_Why does he look through circles?_

_Why does he hide his feet?_

_Why do I feel so shy when we meet?_

_Is this the ocean he explores in?_

_What can he see from there?_

_Could there be new horizons to share?_

_All these questions keep turning and_

_Burning and churning inside me!_

_What are these feelings I feel_

_When he's here by my side?_

_I need to know these answers,_

_I need to find my way,_

_Seize my tomorrow,_

_Learn my yesterday._

_I need to take these chances,_

_Let all my feelings show._

_Can't tell what's waiting,_

_Still I need to go._

_I need to know." _Sings A

"_Isn't she just amazing,_

_Daring and bold and sure?_

_Different from girls that _

_I've met before._

_Do you think she might like me?_

_How do I look tonight?_

_I just want everything to _

_Be right._

_All these questions keep turning and_

_Burning and churning inside me!_

_What are these feelings I feel_

_When she's here by my side?" _sings Hiccup

"_**I need to know these answers,**_

_**I need to find my way,**_

_**Seize my tomorrow,**_

_**Learn my yesterday.**_

_**I need to take these chances,**_

_**Let all my feelings show.**_

_**Can't tell what's waiting,**_

_**Still I need to go.**_

_**I need to know."**_

As they landed at Berk, a multitude of people went up to them. "Hiccup, how did it go"

"Hiccup whats up"

"Whos the girl"

"Hey if you don't want her I'll get her"

"Finally a girl my age"

Up on the hill Hiccup's parents, Stoick and Valka were seeing out the window at the people surrounding Hiccup. "Oh, that boy one day he will get in trouble, why can't he just stay here on Berk he is soon going to be chief" says Stoick

"Oh, Stoick, you know something he reminds me a lot of you at your age" remarks Valka

"Yes, but I knew I was going to be chief and never went too far from the island"

"Oh, Stocik we can only limit him too much, he's a grown man he can handle it"

"Oh, Valka but soon he is since his wedding will be soon"

"Stoick don't you think it's too soon"

"Didn't you just tell me he's a grown man"

"Oh, Stoick"

"Hey mom, dad I actually have someone for you to meet" Hiccup says as he walks in.

"Us to Hiccup" says Stoick

"Well let me introduce you A first" he says looking out the door "Wait she was just behind me, oh hey Sharpshot, Iggy"

"More dragons oh Hiccup I think we have enough here on Berk" says Valka

"Wait mom, she was just, oh there she is A come here" he says bringing A in "Mother Father this is A, I found her off the north from here she has lived her whole life on island with three dragons, talking of which where is Stormfly"

"Oh, well Hello Hiccup already did most of the introducing I'm A" says A

"Well, hello darling so you've lived your whole life with on an island" asks Valka

"Indeed"

"I think I've seen you before" says Cloudjumper

"Hu, who just said that" ask A

" Who just asked what" says Valka

"That they've seen me before"

"Oh that would be me, Cloudjumper'

"Who is this Cloudjumper" asks A"

"Oh, Cloudjumper is my dragon, how do you know who he is" Valka says pointing to Cloudjumper

"Marsh, is that you" says A

"A, I haven't seen you in years" says Cloudjumper

"Um, excuse me can you understand dragons" asks Valka

"Oh, mom I forgot to tell you that A can understand dragons" informs Hiccup

"Wow" was all Valka managed to say

A and Cloudjumper started their own conversation when Stoick called Hiccup and Valka "As you can see Hiccup you have come to age to wed, so since you have not managed to make a decision I have made onw for you allow me to introduce Cheiftess Heather of Ladyhawk." Announces Stocik as Heather walks downstairs.

"Hello, Cheiftess Heather" Hiccup says as he bows down "But father I "

"Am very excited to tell you that you accept, oh Hiccup how wonderful, you will be marring chieftess Heather in a week"

"What I "

"Always expected this day to come, oh Hiccup"

A looked at the group standing in front of her and she ran out of the house. "A" she heard a person say.

Astrid started walking down the mountain when she felt someone touch her back "Yes" she said

"A, you can't leave"

"What is not letting me I have a dragon I can leave when ever I want"

"Well, its just that I…"

"You what"

"I…lo…want to help look for your family"

"What"

"I want to look for your family"

"Well"

"A I'll help you please, just stay"

"Fine, I think it wouldn't be bad to be near people right"

"Good now you will be staying in one of the rooms in my house"

"Actually, I would like to stay in the woods"

"Why"

"Well, I've just been there my whole life, it won't hurt another night"

"Are you're sure because we got plenty of room"

"No, I'm okay Hiccup, thanks but you should get back inside your fiancé must be waiting"

"Oh, right" he says sadly "Well, okay get back to you later"

A walked around the island until she saw a girl and a guy fighting. "No, I am smarter"

"No I am wait what are we talking about"

"I don't know I just like fighting"

"Oh yeah"

"Hey, you two stop" says A

The twins separate to see the woman. "Oh, hello you must be the girl that came with Hiccup right" says Ruffnut.

"Well, yes in fact I am" responds A

"Oh, Ruff should we take her to the others" asks Tuff

"Sure Tuff, Barf, Blech take the girl" says Ruff

"hey there is no need to" says A as she is lifted from the ground

"Oh, these twins one day they are going to get" says Barf

"Well, I would give to them but I see they were dropped at birth" answered A

"Wait, Barf did she just answer us" asks Blech

"Well, indeed I did Belch" answers A

"So you can talk to us"

"Yes"

"Cool" they both say

"Ok, were here A" says Ruffnut "Hey guys this A the girl came in with Hiccup"

They walk into the academy where Snotlout and Fishlegs are going an axe throwing contest. Thy trun around to see the twins and A. "So who's she" asks Snotlout in his own cocky way

"Well, didn't I just say, man sometimes I think you are stupider than we are" says Ruff " Her name is A"

"A, just A" says Fishlegs "Where did Hiccup find you"

"Well, a isle far southeast from here" responds A

"You know A, we could be you know something" says Snotlout.

"Well, you know something there is something your mother hasn't taught you" she says getting a bucket "it's called respect" she says putting a bucket over his head.

"You should totally do that again" say the twins

"Well, A seems you are of very good judgment, so how do you live where you come from" asks Fishlegs

"I have lived with dragons which is all I can remember of, its actually very peaceful" she responds

"So you've lived with dragons your whole life, what you can talk to them" asks Snotlout taking off the bucket from his head.

"Well, in fact I do"

"What" she hears responds from everyone

"Okay, You'll see" she says approaching a monstrous nightmare "What's your name"

"Let's see what wacko she is" says Tuff

"Well, so you say you can understand me my name is Hookfang and my rider is Snotlout the man you put the bucket on" Hookfang responds

"Well, Hookfang see I can totally understand you and Snotlout is so stupid" sje says

All the adults gasp, she can understand dragons. They were all staring at A, when a nightfury with a rider came in. "Oh there you are A, I see you met the gang" says Hiccup

"Um, Hiccup did you know she can understand dragons" asked Fishlegs

"Of course I do" says Hiccup dismounting Toothless. "A, we should probably get going if we find your family"

"Okay, bye guys nice meeting you" she says walking toward to Hiccup and mounting Toothless

They fly up in the air when again she is swiped off her feet, by Stormfly. "Stormfly, would you stop doing that"

"Why" she asked

"Because, Stormfly"

"Beucase you want the heir person over there and get a kissy kissy from him, hu"

"Stormfly, noooo, noooo,he is just helping me with finding my family" says A, as she mounts Stormfly

"Yeah, A what ever you say"

"Okay, A it's right there in that forge" says Hiccup

"Okay" she says as the land

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Meanwhile in Heather's Room**_

"Oh my gosh my plans are totally ruined, why did he have to get that girl I need to get rid of her" she says as she as she walks in her room

"What's up with this room, you could expect a bigger one for the future chieftess" she says as she walks toward a chest

"Well, I didn't expect to use this so soon but I see that Hiccup and his friends must go sooner than expected" she says opening the chest and taking out a blue dust.

She goes into Hiccup's room and sprinkles a little over his pillow. "Oh, Hiccup I will say that we should marry sooner, or that we are getting married already"

She walks out of Hiccup's room downstairs to where his parents are "So, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock when will we announce my engagement with Hiccup" she asks

"Well, Heather tomorrow morning" says Stocik

"How about today at the Great Hall during dinner" she suggest

"Well, if you say that's what you want we could arrange that"

"Oh, I'm feeling like I'm part of the family already" she says as she walks upstairs

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup and A spent the rest of the day remembering where A could come from. They had gone through multiple books of history and they couldn't find anything. "Well, it's getting late A, would you like to go to the Great Hall for some dinner" asks Hiccup

"That would we be great" she answers

They walk toward the hall when they see a multitude of people trying to enter. Hiccup makes his way through the crowds, with A, when he is pulled out by his father onto a stage. "I am here to make an annoucment" Stocik says "My son and the chieftess of Ladyhawk will be wed in marriage in 3 days"

Stocik and the couple come down from the stage and Heather walks out when Hiccup says "What, dad I never said yes, and you told me it was in a week"

"Well, Heather said her tribe was going to need her sooner so we exceeded the wedding" Stocik responds as he walks away.

Hiccup just stands there when Heather walks up to him "I know this might be hard for you marrying someone you just met, but I'm not to excited with this either my parents are making me do this"

"So you don't want to do this Heather, you can leave if I want I won't be angry about that"

"Well, Hiccup why don't we talk about it in the morning" she says as she walks back to the house

Hiccup walks over to his friends "Oh you never told me about your wife" asks Snotlout

"Snotlout I didn't know, you know something I'm not hungry anymore, see you guys tommrow" he says as he walks away

A sees him and walks toward him as he walks out "Hiccup" she says "If you need anything, I know I won't be of much help but if you need anything you can talk to me"\

She hugs Hiccup and then walks back to the Great Hall. "Oh, A if you knew I wanted to marry you" he says.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The dinner was nice with the talking and all, After it ended A went to the forest to see the rest of the dragons. "H**ey gu**ys, so where have you been" asks A

"Oh nothing much, me and Iggy had a second honeymoon and Stromfly has been flying all day I don't think we'll ever get her down from there"

"Hey guys" says Stormfly

"Taking about"

"It was so fun, I have never flown before and it felt so new"

"Well, Stormfly, you have flown once when you got to the island you flew there and then you crash landed which made you hurt your wing" explains A

"Oh, so A how did it go with the heir"

"Well it was nice, until I heard he was getting married in three days"

"A your jealous, you do love heir guy"

"Stop calling him heir guy, his name is Hiccup"

"Okay Hiccup, so"

"Well, I'm tired I'm going to sleep"

"Okay, goodnight Hiccup lover'

"Stormfly"

**0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o**

_**Next Morning**_

Valka opens her eyes and walks out of her bed, going to the bathroom. On the way there she sees Hiccup still sleeping. _Well, Hiccup why is he still sleeping he must've slept in I'm going to wake hijm up. _"HIcccup, son wake up" says Valka "Hiccup"

Valka tried moving Hiccup multiple times, but nothing. "Stoick, come here quick" she puts her ear against his chest and she is glad to hear a heart beat.

Stocik heard the weary cries of her wife and ran toward their sons room. "Stoick he isn't waking up, but I checked and he's breathing"

"Hiccup, this isn't funny anymore, wake up son, Hiccup" Stoick says

Nothing,Hiccup wasn't moving just breathing. "If he doesn't wake up soon he'll die of hunger, oh my poor Hiccup,something must've caused this" says Valka

Heather hears the worry screams from Hiccup's room "Oh, my plan is working, now to make the girl from the island did it"

Heather walks out the door and says "Oh, what's wrong I heard the worry screams" Heather says

"It's Hiccup he isn't waking up" informs Valka

"Would I say have you seen anything like this before on the isle"

"No"

"I have never seen anything like this either, in my isle anything come in from somewhere else than Berk"

"Yes, the girl Hiccup brought the other day"

"Maybe she gave Hiccup the disease because maybe she's immune to it"

"Oh well yes"

"I will look for that girl she didn't seem friendly to me, I'll go inform the guards" says Stoick

Stoick walks out of his house to find Spitlout in which he tells him "Go find the island girl and bring her here at all cost, she is charged for poisioning" says Stoick

"Yes, chief" Spitelout responds to deliver the rest of the news.

A was walking out of the woods when she was snatched put into the sky, "Stormfly, Would you please stop-"

"Oh, shut it you traitor you came here to poison the heir, you will now have the charge to a sentence" says the man

"What, what's wrong with Hiccup"

"Oh, if you didn't know you poisoned him to not wake up"

_Wake up, what disease, Oh no the sunset herb that is only thing that lets it happen, but I have a cure from the animals _she thinks

"Sir, I can help Hiccup, I know how to cure him"

"Oh, yeah right and I am prince of Apollonian, so here we are Chief"

"Thank-you, now come straight to me, young woman you are charged from poisoning, and will have a sentence later that day" announces Stoick

"But, I have cure, I've seen this happen once in our island it can only be caused boy the sunset herb"

"No, Stoick don't; believe her she is just trying to kill him for good" says Heather

"Take her into the cell" declares Stoick

"No, no" A says as she is locked in a cell

A was there for what felt forever when she heard someone say "I think she here Iggy"

"Guys" says A

"A, there you are you have to help the prince he got sunset herb"

"I know but people think I was the one who did this to Hiccup"

"Oh, no well I'll get you out let me just pick this lock there we go" says Sharpshot as he unlocks the door

"Thanks, but we got to go they might catch us"

"Wait, you there" says a guard

"oh, no"

The guard runs after them until he gets A, while the dragons run away and says "A, it's me Fishlegs now I don't belie that you did this to Hiccup so I'm helping you okay we got a whole plan, and I heard you say you can wake up Hiccup"

"Oh,Fishlegs thank goodness,, yes I can just that I have to go to the forest to get the ingredients"

"Ok, the rest of gang will be out there"

Both Fishlegs and A run through the village not getting seen, until they reach the forest. "Okay, so guys I got A" announces Fishlegs to the group

"Okay, so I'm going to need a…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh, gosh what are we going to do the people are getting here for the wedding" asked Stocik

"Oh, I know Chief why not I make food for the guest while they are here, I'll do it before you sentence the island girl" suggested Heather

"Heather are you sure you can do that much food by tonight"

"Well, of course I'll get to the kitchen after I get changed" she said as walked up to her room.

She took out her cooking outfit and in her pocket one of the packets of her special ingredient, the sunset herb. "Now all the land will be mine" she whispered to herself.

She went downstairs "It will be ready by five" she said as she went toward the great hall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You guys got everything" asked A

"Yeah" they responded

"Okay, now to get to Hiccup"

"'Well, I heard Heather is making food and Stoick is out of the house so we can go now" said Fishlegs

"But what about his mother"

"Oh, we can distract her" said the twins

"Okay , let's go"

They all went out the house. The twins went in first to make Valka which they succeeded in, taking her to the Great Hall. Then the three snucked in. by accident they went into Heahter's room. In which Snotlout thought it was a good idea of looking through her clothes."Snotlout, come on we have to go with Hiccup before they come back" said A

"Hey what is this" he said picking up a satchel

"That's wait…" she said getting the satchel "It's sunset herb"

"Where did you find it"

"In this box with others to, but it seems like one is missing"

"Snotlout, Heather is poisoning Hiccup, she's going to poison the chief" she said handing the medicine "Here give this to Hiccup make him drink it, and I'll go to the Great Hall I hope I'm in time"

She ran out the door into the Great Hall, she didn't care if others saw her it was the chief in trouble. A got to the Great Hall opened the door and screamed "DON'T EAT THE FOOD"

Everyone looked at her. "HEATHER POISONED IT, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL IF WE EAT HER FOOD" she said

"Chief isn't that the island girl, she's raising false judgment get her out of here" said Heather

"Guards, take the girl" ordered Stoick

Guards started walking to A, they got by the arms "I CURED HICCUP FROM HEATHER'S POISON"

"Stoick looks what she's saying"

"Excuse me"

"Sorry chief"

A was being taken out when Hiccup came in and screamed "DON'T EAT THE FOOD AND LET A GO"

Everyone in the room gasped. Nobody except the Berkians had known the Hiccup was sick, but know it was clear. "Hiccup, you're okay" said Stoick

"Dad, I am because of A, she saved me from her" he said pointing to Heather

"You tried to poison, our people, you tried to poison the heir, and you tried to poison me, you must be banished" STOick announced

Heather looked around and found the nearest dragon. She took off, but taking A with her. "Hey, let me go" said A

Once they were both far enough from Berk Heather said "Pleased to, because you ruined my life"

A was let go in the cold waters of Berk, she was drowning in which people were searching for her. She tried to get to the surface but soon lost conscious

**0o0o0o0o0oo**

"_Astrid" screamed a voice_

"_Astrid hold on" screamed another_

"_Astrid, Astrid hold on"_

"_Astrid" she could hear faint screms say "Astrid"_

_Soon the faint screams where disappearing and being replaced by "A, hold on"_

"_A,hold on"_

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o**

A opened her eyes to see herself in a room. She had not seen this room before it had a desk with multiple scattered papers and a rock budge on the side. "A, your awake" said a voice

She turned around to see a tall boy with auburn hair and green eyes. At first she was trying to gain the memory of who he was and said "Hiccup"

"A, you're okay I thought we lost you for a moment"

"What, What happened"s he asked as Hiccup sat beside her

"Well, when we found you, you were unconscious trying to float, Toothless got you and I carried you back home"

"Where did Heather go"

"That's the problem we don't know, A"

"Oh, Hiccup while I was losing my conscious I remembered a little from my past"

"Really"

"Yeah, I remember faint screams of the name 'Astrid' and I remember a boat sinking"

"Wait did you just say your name is Astird"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid the Seahawk tribe"he mumbled

"What"

"Astrid come on" he said pulling her out of the bad and house.

She was pulled in all directions when they finally got to the great hall. He stopped and made an announcement "Astrid is okay"

Everyone in the hall cheered except for a woman who came up to them. "Excuse did you just say her name was Astrid" she asked

"Yes, yes I did chieftess Marissa" Hiccup responded

"I used to have a daughter named Astrid, but I lost her along with my husband 10 years ago"

Astrid looked at the woman and sang "_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together_

_Fireﬂies_

_Glow like a thousand charms"_

_(Astrid_/**Marissa**/Both**)**

"**Stay with me**

**And you can dream forever**

**Right here in my arms tonight**

**Sounds of day**

**Fade away"**

"_Stars begin to climb"_

"Melodies

Fill the breeze

Sweeter all the time"

"**My love"**

"_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together"_

"**Is always with you**

**Whether near or far"**

"_Fireﬂies_

_Glow like a thousand charms"_

"**How sweet"**

"_Stay with me_

_And you can dream_

_Forever"_

"**To hold you"**

"Right here in my arms tonight"

Astrid and Marissa hugged. Hiccup was there seeing what was happening when his parenta came by "Hiccup why is Mrissa hugging A"asked Stoick

"Dad, Marissa is Astrid's mom, she was lost at sea ten years ago" he responded

"Oh, well Hiccup seems like the wedding is off, so you can go exploring again for now"

"Well, dad I actually have another person in mind" he said pointing to Astrid

"Good luck with that son hope, happiness comes to both of you"

Of in the corner of the room was Sharpshot, Iggy, and Stormfly and the gang, who were celebrating that A had found her mother.

Astrid was taken back to Seahawk to keep her power as now Chieftess of her land. Soon after she married Hiccup and together they ruled both lands.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ahhhh" Heather screamed as she crash landed "Who am I"

She looked at her surroundings to see a tropical beach with multiple dragons. She went thought he forest to find chest which said 'A'. So since then Heather had lived in the island living her life as A, for now.

**Okay so I'm done. I've actually been writing this since last week, but I've had some writers block in between and my other stories. Did anyone now who Sharpshot and Iggy are, put it in the review. Questions, Comment, and Concerns review or PM me. Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Now to him who is able to do immeasurably more than all we ask or imagine, according to his power that is at work within us, to him be glory in the church and in Christ Jesus throughout all generations, for ever and ever! Amen._

_Ephesians 3:20-21 NIV_


	7. The Princess and the Frog

**So hello, following my fairytales. I would just like to congratulate for HIccupisnotuseless for posting his Uncle Hiccup's tales. Shout out to you. So this HTTYD mashup will be with the Princess and the Frog, or in this case a dragon. This will be way way way before HTTYD, because it's Stalka. YAYAYAYYYAYAYAY.:) I've been waiting to do this. So it will be teenage Stoick, Valka, Gobber, and Spitelout. So Valka lives on Camicazi's Island (books). There are not fights with dragons there, in fact nobody there has ever seen one. Stoick is still the dragon killer. Gobber is his best friend and Spitelout his little brother. Hehehe. If you don't know who Spitelout is it's Snotlout's dad. Oh, it has HTTYD 2 spoliers in the last paragraph. I think that's enough explanation.**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**The Princess and the Frog**

Once Upon a time, in an island in the Barbaric Arpagelico the town was getting ready for the arrival of Berk's Chief and sons, and Gobber. Valka was in her house looking out the window, looking when she would able to go outside. Once she looked back inside she saw a whole pile of chores. "Mom, why do I have to do all of this" she said

"Because, you want to be helpful to your husband" she responded

"But, mom I don't want to get married I just want to go out exploring"

"Valka Freya Valhallarama, why would you say that you have to get married you can't just go out, come on you have to do your chores"

"Fine, but I'm out of here the moment I finish"

"Fine"

Valka was cleaning all her day, expecting to go out into the woods and discover a new species or somewhat. "Ok,mom I'm done bye" she said as she went out the door

"Valka, you forgot the-" was all her mother said once she realized she was gone "Great, when will she learn"

Out on the docks the Hooligan Tribe boat was docking. "Okay, guys, please don't do any mess or kill anyone I'm telling you Stoick, Okay"

"Okay, dad/Chief"

"Go on now, I have treaty signing to do"

"Okay, bye" they all responded

"So, what are we going to do Stoick, get the ladies" Gobber said

"Well, that might be an option" he said winking to Valka who was passing by. She grunted and led her way though

"What if we, explode stuff" Spitelout suggested

"Well, little bro I would say not to , due to the reason that we aren't at Berk" Stoick responded "Wait what's that"

Stoick walked toward a shiny object he saw "Stoick, what are you doing" Gobber asked

"I'll be fine, let me just see what it is" he said walking into a cave

"I see you made it" said a voice

"What"

"Now, you have been hurting dragons for all your life, do you think it is easy to be a dragon,, well know you will know" the voice said with a white flash Stoick blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

"Uggg, what kinda man was that" Valka said as she walked through the forest "I don't have to time for that, Valka remember your looking to at least sight a dragon, even though they have never been here, but I will find it

_Ain't got time for messing around_

_And it's not my style_

_This whole town can slow you down_

_People taking the easy way_

_But I know exactly where I'm going_

_And getting closer, closer, every day._

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_

_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care_

_Tribes and tribulations have had my share_

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there_

_I remember Daddy told me : "Fairytales can come true_

_But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_

_So I work real hard each and every day_

_Now things for sure are going my way_

_Just doing what I do_

_Look out boys I'm coming through_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_People gonna come here from everywhere_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_

_There's been tribes and tribulations,_

_You know I've had my share._

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_I'm a-lmost-there !"_

Valka had reached her little cave in which she kept all her discoveries. "Now her we are, let me just get my notebook and out I go" she said reaching her pencil and paper. She was about to go outside when she heard a noise through the bushes. "What was that?" she asked

She quickly got her small dagger and went out of the cave "Okay, who's there"

She walked a little more into the woods, she wen thought he bushes. Until she saw it. In front of her was a dragon. It was a Rumblehorn. She had seen it before in books. But know to find one. "Well, just don't make any sudden move and it won't attack" she whispered

"What, who's there" said the dragon

"Whatttt." Said Valka as she let the dagger go "Dragggons can talllk"

"What I'm not a…Ahhhhh" screamed the dragon

"Ahhhhh" they both screamed

"So dragons can talk" Valka asked

"No of course not I'm not even a dragon how did I become a dragon I don't know, I'm a human; I'm the heir of the Berk Stoick the Vast"

"Stoick the Vast, I thought he was dragon killer"

"Well, yes I am but I don't know how I, ohhh"

"Oh, what"

"Well, now I know why I'm a dragon"

"Why, this is all a dream so I'm going to forget this anyway but go on"

"Okay, if you say so; I also feel it's a dream but ah whatever, the voice told me that I wouldn't be reverted to my usual self until I became a non dragon killer"

"So summing everything up, I find a talking dragon who in fact is Stoick the Vast and he had to become friends with dragons"

"Yes, pretty much; so what is your name mam"

"Well, my name is Valka; Stoick"

"Valka, how peculiar; so I'm not going to become friends with dragons so what are we going to do"

"What are we." Valka said "Excuse me sir dragon person I'm not with you I just wanted to see dragons and I'm looking at one right now so bye, I'll see you in my dreams" she said pinching herself "Seems. Like this isn't a dream, so everything was"

Valka blacked out on the floor and Stoick just looked at her. "She's beautiful" he said "Hopefully she wakes up soon to help me"

Stoick just lay down next to Valka, he admired her. Even though he rarely knew who she was he in love.

"Ahhh" Valka said "What happened"

"Well, you fainted after you summed up everything that had just happened" Stoick replied

"So it is true"

"Yes, so will help me yes or no because I have to get back to my father"

"Well, I guess; only because I want to spend more time with the dragon"

"So you prefer dragons over humans"

"Well, I've never seen one so this is new to me"

"You've never seen a dragon"

"Nope"

"Well, I have I've killed a lot of them; I guess that's why I'm a dragon right now"

"I guess so"

"So where are we going to go"

"Well, you have to befriend a dragon so I'd say Dragon Island"

"Dragon Island, where is that"

"West of here, we'll be there in no time if your can fly there"

"Fly" Stocik said as he tried to fly and barley succeeded "I think this is it, so hop on"

"Um, okay, just go that way" she said pointing west"

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"GObber, where's Stoick" Spitelout asked

"I'd say looking for something, you know the man if he can't get it out; he'll try every single time"

"Stubborn Issues" they said

"So what should we do" asked Spitelout

"Go looking for babes"

"That seems okay with me"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once Stoick and Valka got to the Island Stoick asked" So what am I going to do"

"Why do you ask me"

"Well, because you told me to come here"

"No I suggested here, so you could see dragons"

"Oh, okay so what know"

"I don't know"

"Great"

"Wait Stoick I have an idea"

"What is it" he said as she dismounted

"You that dragon right there" she said pointing to a nightfury "Go say hello, befriend him"

Stoick looked at Valka then at the Nightfury. He looked back at Valka she was beautiful and her stubbornness attitude is just all he dreamed of, only if he could get out of this dragon. "Okay fine, I can't belive I'm doing htis" he said walking to the Nightfury "Hello"

The nightfury turned around to see the dragon_ "Well, I didn't know we could talk human language"_

"That's because I'm not a dragon, I'm here to befriend you"

"_Why"_

"Well, long story short I need to befriend you to become human again"

"_Okay, and whos the lady"_

"Well she's a friend I found on the way"

"_Ahh, so is she like your mate"_

"No, no way, why would you say that"

"_Because I see how she looks at you and you at her" he said looking at Valka picking flowers_

"So hows the befriending going" she said as she walked to the two

"Great Valka just great" Stoick answered

"SOo what's his name"

"I don't know"

"So you tell me you've befriended someone and you don't know their name, ask"

"Okay, what's you name"

"_My name is Hiccup, I know what name but my parents think it will make humans go away, is she harmful"_

"No, Hiccup she isn't she's hasn't killed me so that's good"

"Besides Hiccup is it I just want to see dragons where I come from there are none"

"_Oh"_

"So keep befriending I'll see where I can find more of these flowers there so beautiful"

"_So, I've made my predictions she loves you love her, I know pronounce you dragon and wife"_

"What the Hiccup, what are you I haven't even kissed her and you think I'm going to marry her"

"_Well, it seems like it"_

"Fine, maybe I do love her, but still Hiccup I don't know where in the world I would ask her if I'm a dragon"

"_Remember you just have to say you promise to never kill a dragon again, and you'll be fine"_

"But what if I still want to keep my cred and still kill dragons"

"_Well, I'll kill you" said Hiccup as he went on top of Stoick_

"Okay, okay I won't kill dragons" Stoick said

"_Good now believe it"_

"What"

"_Nobody believed you gave up, you'll never be a human again if you don't"_

"Fine, I Stoick the Vast will no longer kill dragons"

With those words, Stoick started to shine. He was soon becoming his old self again. After his transformation, an arrow was struck at his shoulder. Hiccup looked around to see who it was, but before he knew it he was captured. "Stoick, Stoick" Valka said as she ran to him

"Where did Hiccup go"

"I don't know, Stoick he was gone when I got here"

"Oh, no he's going to get killed"

"How do you know that"

" My father sent out a ship looking to kill all nightfuries"

"Oh, no we have to hurry, I think they went that way, but what about your shoulder"

"Here" he said taking the arrow out of his shoulder

"No Stoick" said Valka as she took off her sweater ad wiped the blood and strapped it around his shoulder

"Okay, let's for Valka, let's go"

Valka and Stoick ran to where camp was sat out. "Great, catch hu; I wonder who we hit" one said

"Must've been those don't hurt the dragon people"another said

"Yeah they are so wrong they destroyed so many of us"a woman said

Hiccup was tied up against a rock. "Okay, Valka I'll go distract the rest while you untie Hiccup, here" he said handing her a dagger

"Okay, be careful" she said as she kissed him "Oh, I'm"

"It's okay" he said kissing her back

They both rushed to their positions. "Hey fellows" Stoick said as he went in front of the group

"Stoick you scared us, what are you doing here" one asked

"Well, my father said that you guys have had a lot of work and you can go back home"

"Really but we just caught a" he said almost turning around to see Hiccup, but Stoick went in front of him "NIghtfury'

"Okay, good but you can go now walk that way" he said turning around to see Valka and Stoick already gone "So I'll go to my boat see you there"

Stoick ran off to where they were. "Okay, so that was it Hiccup are you okay" hea sked

Hiccup nodded. "Stoick, I just"

"Valka, I love you" he said as he kissed her again

"Me too" she said "We should get back"

They both mounted Hiccup and got back to the isle. There they left Hiccup go. "I'll never forget him" Stoick said

"Me neither" Valka replied

"But let's not talk about this ever again"

Once they got back to the village, no word was ever spoken about that day. "So I see that you got a lady friend, Stoick" Gobber said

"Yes, this is Valka"

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you" she answered

Soon later of the incident they were married. One thing that did not change were the raids, so Stoick still fought, but her never killed a dragon. A year after they got married, they had a son whom they named Hiccup after the dragon that untied them. At his first months Valka was taken away, and Stoick raised Hiccup alone. Then Hiccup trained a nightfury, Stoick didn't believe it that they could be trained. He had forgotten about his journey. Then when it was all cleared to him, he saw that not only was Toothless a nightfury, but it made him remember his promise to never kill dragons. Years after his son found his wife in an ice cave. Then he remembered she had made her dream of exploring. Soon after he found her, they were made to go into war. And after doing an action for his son he was never seen again.

**Well, a little spoilery there. I feel that goes with the rest of HTTYD. So you like my first Stalka. I feel they were pretty OC, since Dreamworks had to do that. Why! So moving on how was my first teenage Stalka Fic. Don't forget ot fav, follow and review. Suggestions in Reviews and PM. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Numbers 9:12New International Version (NIV)_

_12 They must not leave any of it till morning or break any of its bones. When they celebrate the Passover, they must follow all the regulations._


	8. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**I'm back with another story. Yayayayya. This will be Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, or as I like to call it Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Dragons. Ohhhh. So Snow White-Hiccup, Evil Queen-Snotlout. Seven Dwarfs would be dragons but the name sdo not go with their personalities. Hiccup has not meet Toothless yet, or any other dragons. There has been no war with dragons. They are about 17 in the story. Astrid and Hiccup aren't dating, but know each other. I think that's all without giving anything away. I think.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

Once Upon a time in the isle of Berk, the chief was deciding on who would be the next chief. The two canidiates were his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his nephew Snotlout Jorgenson. "My decision will be said tommrow" said Stocik as he went back to his duties.

"So, Snotlout may the best Viking win" Hiccup said

"Yah, me I will lead Berk to peace" Snotlout said as he walked to the old elder.

"So,Gothi you should tell me already my duties as chief hu, because I'm thee best choice. So what do I have to do"Gothi turned to the man and shook her head to a no and pointed to Hiccup.

"What, so your saying he will be the new chief" he said "Well not under my watch"

Snotlout ran to the forest and found an trapper man named Eret "I've got a job for you" Snotlout said

"I've told you I don't do that anymore" Eret said

"So, would you do it for the future chief. I would make you my right hand man"

"Fine, what is it"

"I want you to get me Hiccup's head"

"What!?"

"You heard me bring me the head"

"The chief's son's head, that would make me get killed"

"Yeah, if you don't do it. I'll pay you the normal"

"No for that I want the double"

"Fine"

"Bring it to you tomorrow"

With that Snotlout left to the village and Eret stayed in the forest. As he was walking he saw Hiccup drawing on the cliff. "There he is"

Eret started walking toward Hiccup, he jumped with a dagger in his hand. When he saw what he had stabbed was a rock. He looked around to see he was no longer there.

Hiccup opened his eyes to see he was no longer on the cliff. He was now in a cave surrounded by draogns. Sure he had heard they did live on the isolated places of Berk, but he had never seen one. "Well, I'll juet get.." he said opening the door

"Where is he, Snotlout's bid his head I got to get to him"he heard a voice say

"Seems like I'll stay here for a while" he said closing the door.

The black dragon started to go to him. "Um, hello."

The dragon smiled and went back to the group. "Well, that's weird don't dragons have teeth"

Like a act of magic his teeth reverted back. "There we go. Hu so seems like I'll be staying so. I'm going to name you"

He went up to the nightfury and named him Toothless. "Now for the others, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf, Blech, Meatlug, and Cloudjumper"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Snotlout" whispered Eret

"Chief Snotlout to you" he responded

"Well, there is a little problem. Hiccup somehow disappeared."

"What"

"I was about kill him when a black object ate him, or something like that"

"So where could he be"

"Wlel, the last time I saw him, he was on the North Cliff"

"Hu, I've got the perfect thing. You no longer have to do my work"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The dragons had gone out to fish, and Hiccup was left inside cleaning. "See, this is why we don't have you on Berk"Hiccup said as he lifted scales off the floor.

He was taking the trash out when something hit the tree behind him. "Uhhh" Hiccup said

"Seems like you want yo rule Berk,hu"

"Snotlout, I don't want to get hurt. Just please I don't make the decision"

"I know your father does. But he's your father, he's going to choose you. So I prefer to get the competition out of the way" he said

"What" was all Hiccup said before Snotlout got him from the neck,

"Now, you won't live to see the day to rule" said Snotlout as he left Hiccup on the floor.

The dragons came by to see his friend dead. Toothless nudged his side, Hiccup did not move. The all resigned to believe he was dead and took him to the end of the forest. There they left him and went back to their normal days, except Toothless. He was sitting there to his lost friend. He had always seen him as a little kid, but never tempted to go to him. He sat there for about an hour when Stormfly came by _"I know he now means something to you, even if he only saw him for about the whole morning but humans don't live as long, come on"_

"_Okay, bye Hiccup. I tried to protect you but I failed I'll never forget you" Toothless said as he nudged his face._

Later that evening Astrid was practicing her axe throwing, when she saw a man leaning against a tree. She walked closer to him. "Hiccup" she said sitting next to him

"Hiccup" she said turning around to see him "Hiccup"

She shook him but nothing happened. "HICCUP" she screamed

He didn't move a muscle. "This isn't funny anymore, come on Hiccup respond"she said shaking again

She put her ear against his chest. "A heartbeat, yes"

She carried him, due to her strongness and his wietless. It balnced out. "GOTHI" Astrid screamed as she got to the village.

Gothi gestured toward the hut and Astrid walked toward them. Gothi looked at him and told Astrid to do something. "WHAT, well what you do for the future of the village"

She put her mouth on Hiccup and put air into his lungs. "Come on, you can't just leave. Come on"

She tried to do it for a couple of times but it didn't work. Astrid now in tears looked at Hiccup "No, I can't lose you Hiccup"

Hiccup started to cough, and Astrid turned around. "Hiccup" she said.

She turned ot see him and she kissed him. "Astrid, how did I"

"I found you in the woods against a tree, so I brought you here"

"Where's Snotlout"

"Hu"

"Where is he"

"Why"

"He;s the one who did this to me"

"What"

"He said he wanted to kill me to be the chief, I've got to tell my dad"

Astrid and Hiccup ran out to Stoick."Dad/Chief"

"Yes Hiccup, Astrid"

"Snotlout, sir, he tried to kill Hiccup to be chief" Astrid said

"What, where is he"

"That's what we don't know"

The sign was put to find Snotlout, Eret had told him. In which he escaped and was never found again. Hiccup was proclaimed Chief and he started dating Astrid. Hiccup soon befriended all the dragons. Toothless was happy to find his human friend alive and they rode the skies together. Berk lived with dragons and humans happily.

**So I feel this is one of my worst stories, but I feel the idea was good. I don't know why but I couldn't develop this for some reason. So what did you think. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Therefore, get rid of all moral filth and the evil that is so prevalent and humbly accept the word planted in you, which can save you._

_James 1:21 NIV_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello readers. Sadly this is not an update. First of all I haven't updated since I was on vacation, but I'm back so I'll start to update until the start of September. So two weeks trying to update all my stories. This is an authors note for all my stories so go toward the respectful story outline. Also read the last part, involving my new story.**

**NINE MONTHS**

**I was going to post the alternate ending before I left but I just couldn't, it broke my heart to much. If you want to know the alternate ending you can PM me, but I won't make a chapter out of it. As for a sequel, I don't think so. If I have an idea I'll post it but up to now, I highly doubt it.**

**HICCUP'S CORONATION**

**My crossover,so left you guys hanging. I will post it once more, have a couple of chapters left. Answering to a review I am not Pilipino. We will see who wins Hiccup's heart. ASTRID, ELSA, OR MERIDA?**

**SAVING HIM FROM MYSELF**

**Hello, first story. Still haven't updated you, have I. We'll I will update once more, where I left of. Since one of my reviewer said that he was a bit confused or something like that, I might redo the last chapter. If you want me to redo PM or REVIEW.**

**ONCE UPON A HICCUP**

**So I had one story, mostly done before I left but I didn't post it. I have one story involving Rufflout and the other Haddock family themed(Post HTTYD 2.) Have any other idea for the story,PM me.**

**WILL YOU EVER SEE**

**My Jelsa fic. So people commented to continue this story, so I will. As a one-shot series. I have one chapter in the works and will be posting it soon.**

**You've read your part or all. So here I go, my new story. **

**MUSIC MEMORIES (Working Title)**

**This story will involve my GMAD self, Change. I am the guardian of instruments, so I bought of this story. I see that the soundtrack of the movie is not talked about to much so I thought what if the HTTYD cast, heard the music. This will be POST HTTYD 2. So SPOILERS no stoick. This is a reaction to the movie music, kinda thing. **

**So what do you think about my new update. Will you read MUSIC MEMORIES? Thank you all for the support. Have any advice or questions, PM me or review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_**Therefore, since we have these promises, dear friends, let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God.**_

_**2 Corinthians 7:1**_


	10. FROZEN 2 TRAILER

**Author****'s Note-This is a trailer for a sequel for my frozen. I know it's been more than a month since I posted that but I am doing the sequel. I had another story, but it just wasn't coming to me. Then I had writers block. So now I decided to do a trailer and do the story in about a week or so, maybe even sooner. The sequel will also be a crossover between frozen sort of, well you'll see.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Teaser Trailer**

The scene opens to a black room. A woman in a red dress is standing in front of a picture. The picture has 6 people, her father, her mother, her three brothers and herself. She lifts her hand to create a flame. "Oh, father. You would have been so proud. But you never cared, but you will NOW NOTICE ME" she says

She throws the fire in we hand to he picture and let's it burn. She then walks away, leaving the picture in flames.

**Coming this summer**

**FROZEN 2- Fire VS Ice**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Trailer**

**V.O.**

**Nothing could be better in the isle of Berk.**

_Sence opens over Berk. Snow everywhere. Then we approach Hiccup with a little girl_.

"Do the magic,daddy. Do the magic." She says

"Why don't you do it, Elsa. I've seen you got the Hang of it" he repies

"No you do it you do it funnier"

"Okay then" he says as he opens his hands to make a small snowflake.

"Hehe" Elsa laughs

**Or could it.**

_Scene then goes to a house. A little girl agansit the window while Astrid was knitting on a chair._

"Mom, why can't I go outside"

"Anna, you can catch a cold out there, it's freezing"

"Then why can Elsa go"

"Becuase she's older, and the cold is part of her as well as your fathers"

**Scene Cut**

**A woman in a red dress Walks to little Anna who sitting on a stool.**

**"**So you want to enjoy going outside" the woman's says

"Yes, but my parents say it's to dangerous for me" Anna whines

"Well that can be arranged"

**Scene change**s

_Toothkess landing on an island an Hiccup going to the woman in the red dress._

"Hiccup, what a pleasant surprise" she says

"Diane, where is she"

"Who"

"My daughter, where is Anna"

**SCENE change**

_Hiccup throwing ice at Diane_ _while Diane throwing fire at Hiccup_.

" You'll never get away with this" Hiccup sad as he throws ice, which soon turns to water

"You know Hiccup, I really though you were smarter, but I guess not" she says as wit one small blast turns Hiccup's ice powers into gas.

**SCENE CHANGE**

_Astrid and Elsa are running out of there house to Snowy andStormfly._

"Elsa, your sister needs to you" says Astrid

**SCENE CHANGES**

**V.O.**

**A cold heart will be thawed by an act of true love**

_Astrid and Elsa running to an unconscious Hoccup on the floor_

**But a heated heart has no cure at all**

_A room filled with smoke and fire forming around_

"Mom" someone screams"DAD, ELSA HELP"

PITH BLACK SCREEN

FROZEN 2- Fire VS Ice

**So you excited Frozen 2. See you later, GOD BLESS YOU.**

Consequently, you are no longer foreigners and strangers, but fellow citizens with God's people and also members of his household,

**Ephesians 2:19 NIV**


End file.
